3 vidas, 3 razas, 3 historias
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: 3 historias cortas de 3 ponys, distintos unos de otros en mas de un aspecto... perdón si es un mal summary... primera historia publicada hecha por mi... solo por entretenimiento nada mas...
1. 1- Protector en las tinieblas

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como todos los personajes de la serie, son propiedad de Hasbro, solo son mios aquellos personajes u Other Characters creados por mi...**_

 **Protector en las tinieblas**

Ya se acercaba el ocaso en un pequeño pueblo al pie de una montaña, varias antorchas iluminaban la entrada del lugar; los residentes de ese tranquilo pueblo cargaban miradas de todo tipo, pero que distaban de cualquier pizca de alegria o regocijo. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar que alguien se acercaba, una figura iba a paso lento, portaba una capa larga color gris plomo con capucha, la cual no permitía ver su rostro; dicho caminante, ya faltando poco para llegar a la entrada del pueblo consulta un mapa, el cual saco de una alforja. En dicho pergamino, el misterioso visitante observaba un pueblo marcado con un circulo; habían otros 2 pueblos marcados con circulos en el mapa, dichos pueblos se encontraban mas alejados de la ubicación consultada, solo que ademas, estaban tachados con una equis.

Una vez confirmado su destino, ingreso al pueblo moviendose con cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atencion, sin embargo, no pudo evitar algunas miradas de recelo de parte de los residentes al recien llegado. El viajero ingreso a un pequeño local, en el cual podria descansar un poco y comer algo; una mesera, Soft Sun (una pony terrestre de pelaje crema y crin azul claro atado a una coleta, usando un traje rojo con una falda larga la cual ocultaba su cutie mark) se acerco a el de forma cautelosa.

S. Sun: Ejm, disculpe, buenas noches... ¿puedo servirle en algo?

El encapuchado hizo un gesto con la cabeza, al tiempo que levantaba el menu. El visitante notaba que la mesera se notaba nerviosa ante su presencia, por lo simplemente señala con un casco enguantado en un guante del mismo color de su capa algo en el menu, llamando la atencion de la pony

S. Sun: ¿Un emparedado casero, con heno cocido? -el comensal encapuchado asiente- ¿Algo mas... eh, señor?

El extraño señalo otro cosa en el menu

S. Sun: ¿Una jarra de cidra?... trabaja!

La yegua se retiro de inmediato a acatar el pedido, y apenas un minuto después le trajo todo de inmediato al grito de "Aqui tiene, provecho!", para después alejarse de allí; el recién llegado se limito a degustar su comida despacio. Casi de inmediato, un grupo de sementales ingreso al local, se veían ojerosos y agotados.

1?: Nada, ni un rastro...

2?: Es que no pudo desaparecer así como así!

1?: Lo sabemos amigo!

2?: Debimos continuar un poco mas! quizás hubiéramos...

3?: Entendemos tu preocupación! pero quedar al extremo del cansancio no ayudara en nada!

2?: Si fuera tu el que estuviera en esto lo entenderías.

1?: Calma por favor! Sabemos que sufres, pero también necesitamos reponer fuerzas para seguir!

S. Sun: ¿Papá?

Soft Sun se dirige rápidamente al grupo de sementales con una mirada ansiosa

S. Sun: ¿Hubo suerte?, ¿Alguna pista?

Al notar los rostros apesadumbrados de los sementales, ella solo opto por callar y bajar la mirada. Su padre (un semental terrestre de pelaje marrón oscuro, crin blanca, gesto serio y cutie mark con la apariencia de un azadón y una pala, de nombre Rock Sun)

R. Sun: No te preocupes Soft, hallaremos a tu hermana como sea.

S. Sun: Lo se pero, es que me preocupa mucho...

Mientras Soft Sun era consolada por su padre, los demas se percataron de la presencia del sujeto de la capa gris

1?: Oye tu, extraño, ¿Quien eres?!

El mencionado solo siguió con su emparedado. Una vez que finalizo, se disponía a beber de su cidra pero el interrogador (Un terrestre de pelaje amarillo, calvo, de cola color negro y cutie mark en forma de 3 rocas girando) golpeo su mesa, tambaleando su vaso.

1?: Te pregunte quien eres...

El encapuchado no levanta la vista, sin embargo, responde al pony con un ligero toque bonachón

¿?: Si respondiera... ¿me dejarias tranquilo?

Un golpe en su nuca provocando que se diera de frente contra la mesa fue la respuesta.

1?: No te pases de listo! Dinos quienes eres y a que vienes aqui!

"Que buen inicio" penso con sarcasmo el encapuchado; una vez recuperado del golpe levanta el rostro pero sin mirar a su interrogador

¿?: Soy solo un viajero con asuntos que arreglar, una vez finalizado no me volveran a ver

1?: Este tipo de respueta no me gustan, seguro que tu sabes algo, habla de una vez. Y MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTE HABLANDO!

S. Sun: Wild Granite calmate por favor, el solo vino a comer

Pero el nombrado Wild Granite hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a bajar la capucha, y lo siguiente que sucedió es que el pony terrestre se encontraba contra inconsciente contra una de las mesas del lugar. El resto de los ponys reunidos alli observaban atónitos lo que paso, sin embargo, eso no evito que varios se adoptaran una postura defensiva, Rock Sun se armo de valor y pregunto al recien llegado.

R. Sun: ¿Quien eres?

El extraño bajo su capucha, revelando un poni de color marron claro, de melena corta blanca. El pony bajo de su silla y miro a Sun.

¿?: Mi nombre es Swift Striker, y lo estaba buscando a usted...

Mas tarde, Rock Sun y su hija ingresaban junto a Swift Striker en una casa, alli se encontraba una yegua adulta de pelaje rosado y crin rubia larga con una cutie mark en forma bayas, su nombre era Redberry. Junto a ella habia un potro pequeño de pelaje rojo y crin negra y sin cutie mark, que jugaba con una pelota.

Rb: Rock! ¿Averiguaron algo?!

El silencio de su esposo solo confirmo derribo sus esperanzas, pero supo disimularlo, ya que en eso, se percato que habia alguien que no conocia.

Rb: Disculpe, y usted es?

S.S.: Soy Swift Striker, a su servicio.

Rock Sun siguió de frente y se sentó en una silla, quedando frente a los demás presentes. Con el ceño fruncido observo a Swift

R. Sun: Bien, usted quería hablar conmigo, hable de una vez!

El pony de capa gris le devuelva la mirada con un gesto serio y se acerca al jefe de la casa; saca 2 fotos y las coloca sobre la mesa, en una de ellas se ve a una unicornio de pelaje amarillo con crin azul oscuro usando un vestido amarilo claro, y en la otra habia una pegaso color lila de crin negra usando una bata

S.S.: ¿Conoce a estas yeguas?

Rock Sun, sin variar su expresion, observa ambas fotos y luego mira a al pony que tenia de frente

R. Sun: ¿Por que deberia conocerlas?

Redberry, curiosa, se acerca a la mesa y observa las fotos. Sus ojos se agrandan impresionada, al ver a la pegaso.

Rb: Rock, espera, mira... esta chica, no es Star Cloud?

El pony observa a su esposa de reojo, y luego centra su mirada en la foto de la pegaso. Luego de unos instantes su mirada se suavisa un poco.

R. Sun: Tienes... tienes razón, Redy, es la misma Star, pero... un momento... -mira la foto de la unicornio- esta otra chica, no se parece a Flower Seed?

Light Sun se acerca para observar las fotos.

L. Sun: Es verdad, son ellas. -Observa a Swift- pero, por que usted tiene estas fotos?

Los terrestres presentes observaban a su invitado esperando una explicación. Este observa cada una de las expresiones plasmadas en los rostros de la familia.

S.S.: Primero que nada, ¿Cual es la relación que tienen estas 2 yeguas con ustedes?

Rb: Ellas, solían vivir aqui en el pueblo, pero después de unos años sus familias se mudaron.

L. Sun: Ademas de que son amigas de mi hermana...

Light Sun observa una fotografía que esta en un mueble de la habitación. Swift se acerca y observa que en dicha están Rock Sun junto a su esposa, Redberry. Alrededor de la pareja, estaba Light Sun cargando al potrillo rojo y junto a ellos, una pony terrestre blanca con crin rubia palido, la cual cargaba una expresión alegre y su cutie mark era una arbol con un lazo rojo atado a el

S.S.: Ella es...

L. Sun: Bright Sun, mi hermana...

El potrillo se acerca a la foto balbuceando el nombre de la joven yegua

potrillo: Bright... Bright... briffffff

La señora rompe a llorar, mientras Light Sun toma al pequeño el cual cargaba su pelota con ambos cascos

L. Sun: Si Shine Sun, Si... ella es Bright.

Swift observa al joven Shine y le sonríe, el pequeño lo mira con curiosidad y le devuelve la sonrisa... y luego le arroja la pelota justo en la nariz

L. Sun: Ay, lo siento! Shine malo! eso no se hace!

S.S.: -Con un casco en la nariz- No se preocupe, es solo un pequeño, jejeje. "Si asi es de fuerte ahora, como sera cuando crezca"

Rock Sun se levanta impaciente

R. Sun: Aun no dice que tiene que ver las amigas de mi hija con su presencia!

S.S.: -Dejando de frotarse la nariz y tomando una actitud seria- Lo que sucede es que estas chicas desaparecieron, y eso se relaciona con su hija Bright Sun

Las expresiones de los presentes eran de asombro ante estas palabras, Rock Sun fue el primero en hablar

R. Sun: Explique que quiere decir con eso.

S.S.: Poco hace mas de un mes se reporto la desaparicion de la srta Star Cloud durante una visita con su familia en Appleloosa. Segun los informes, el motivo de visita era de recreación. -Los presentes observaban sin entender- Poco antes de desaparecer, los testigos indicaron la presencia de otro fuereño en el lugar. -Saco un dibujo en la que se veia un unicornio de color gris pálido, de cola negra y sin crin, usaba una capa cafe, ocultando su cutie mark- Solo unas 2 semanas después, nos enteramos de que la joven Flower se había esfumado también bajo circunstancias curiosas.

El pony marron guardo un momento de silencio antes de continuar.

S.S.: Amigos de la unicornio indicaron que ella tuvo una tensa conversación con otro unicornio, y parecía algo nerviosa por eso, poco después ella se esfumo. Al revisar su hogar, se encontró un gran desorden, y algo que nos llamo la atención.

Saco una foto en la que aparecían juntas las 3 yeguas ausentes.

R. Sun: Recuerdo esa foto, la tomamos justo después de que Bright obtuviera su cutie mark.

L. Sun: No solo Bright, todas ellas obtuvieran sus cutie marks ese dia... fue cuando entre las 3 idearon una forma para salvar las cosechas, ya en esa temporada hubo problemas con los cultivos.

S.S.: A eso queria llegar... -señala la foto- Este sujeto no escogio victimas al azar, fueron escogidas debido a sus cutie mark.

Rb: ¿Que quiere decir?!

S.S.: La obtención de cutie marks simultaneas es un caso poco común, no imposible, pero si muy curioso... reunir las circunstancias para que esto ocurra debe ser muy especial. Asi también de misteriosa, es la magia que se genera para que esto suceda, eso sin mencionar el lazo que, pudiese o no, haber entre quienes obtienen dichas cutie marks.

R. Sun: Quiere decir, que la desaparicion de mi hija... y de sus amigas, es motivado a sus cutie marks... ¿a causa de este sujeto? -menciona señalando el dibujo- ¿Pero para que las necesita?

S.S.: ... Lo importante en este momento es hallar a este pony, lo mas probable es que este aun cerca de aqui.

La familia Sun en compañía de Swift fueron a preguntar entre los vecinos si habian visto a algun extraño como el del dibujo en las cercanías del pueblo; después de varios minutos, unos jóvenes pegasos indicaron que habian divisado a alguien en las cercanías del pie de la montaña, pero que asi como lo vieron se esfumo. Ya era muy de noche cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por los ponys voladores, Swift, Rock y su esposa veian el lugar

R. Sun: No se como esperas encontrar algo aqui, puede que incluso esos pegasos se hayan equivocado.

Swift solo recorría la base de la montaña; a veces tocaba con su casco la superficie, y otras solo observaba la fijamente.

R. Sun: Esto es una perdida de tiempo! Si sabes algo dilo ya!

Rb: Calma por favor! Con alterarnos no logramos nada!

R. Sun: Si ese sujeto deberas esta aqui, tendria que tener un escondrijo pero no hay forma que pueda tener algo asi aqui; que iba a hacer, ¿Cavar una cueva en piedra solida?, nos habriamos dado cuenta que alguien se abria paso desde aqui hacia adentro! Por mas talentoso que fuese ese unicornio, alguien lo hubiese visto cavar!

El pony de capa gris observaba un punto de la montaña en particular, concretamente la base del mismo.

S.S.: Alguien pudo haber cavado una cueva si... pero no necesariamente tuvo que haber iniciado desde afuera...

La pareja de ponys terrestres no comprendieron que quería decir, hasta que vieron como como Swift daba un golpe a la montaña, una sección vibro levemente, para luego ser retirada y dar paso a una entrada, Swift se arrodillo y observo el suelo y lo bordes de la misma

S.S.: Miren estas marcas, efectivamente cavaron esta entrada, pero lo hicieron desde adentro...

Rb: Eso es imposible! Como lo...

S.S.: Señora, creo que eso es lo que menos importa en este momento...

El Pony choco sus cascos.

S.S.: Bien, yo seguiré a partir de aqui.

R. Sun: Si mi hija esta alli, ire contigo!

S.S.: Ni hablar! Solo estorbaría!... Lo mejor que pueden hacer es regresar al pueblo y traer ayuda... podríamos necesitarla!

Swift se acerco al oido de Rock y le entrego algo que no se pudo distinguir, luego les dio la espalda dispuesto a ingresar. La voz de la señora Redberry le llamo la atencion.

Rb: Si mi pequeña esta alli, tráigala por favor!

Rock Sun y su esposa regresaron mientras Swift se adentraba al lugar...

En una profunda y amplia camara dentro de la montaña, se podia apreciar 3 sarcofagos, posicionados de tal forma que su base hacia de vertice de un triangulo. Y en el centro del mismo, habia un pequeño altar gris piedra con unas runas en el, y encima de esteba una copa con algo de sangre en su interior. 2 de los ataudes tenian una momia adentro. En una pared retirada de alli, se encontraba alguien, amordazada, encadenada en una pared y con una mirada asustada, se trataba de Bright Sun. En eso, un unicornio de pelaje gris palido, calvo, de cola negra, orejas puntiagudas y mirada indiferente aparecio junto a ella, dicho unicornio portaba una capa cafe. La joven trataba de safarse pero era inutil; usando su magia, el unicorno atrajo el caliz que estaba entre los ataudes, y lo coloco cerca de la la terrestre, al tiempo que un afilado cuchillo iba en direccion de la pony, la cual lo veia aterrada.

Una salpicadura de sangre, seguido de un grito acallado por la mordaza fue lo que escapo de la garganta de Bright, al tiempo que un fino hilo de sangre salia del casco de la chica y era vertido en la copa. Una vez recogido lo necesario, devolvio la copa a su lugar, dejo el cuchillo a un lado, y solto los grilletes de su prisionera. Bright cayo fuertemente al suelo, pero fue elevada casi de inmediato por el extraño pony, mientras la llevaba consigo a donde estaban los ataudes.

B.S.: -Jadeando- ... ¿Por... que...?

El secuestrador la observa de reojo pero no responde.

B.S.: -Agotada- ¿Que es... lo que... quieres?

El pony gris coloca a Bright sobre el ataud vacio, luego se acerca a ella y, acaricia su rostro con su casco.

¿?: (De forma fria) ¿Por que hago esto?... porque eres mas especial de lo que crees, al igual que ellas 2... ¿Que es lo que quiero?... poder...

Voltea su rostro para que la mire de frente

¿?: Y gracias a tu colaboración... lo conseguiré!

La magia que sostenía a Bright se disipo y ella cayo de espaldas en el ataud. Apenas se resentía del golpe cuando sintió algo deslizándose entre sus patas traseras, con horror se dio cuenta que unos vendajes habían aparecido y comenzaban a envolverla. La pony terrestre trato de salir pero sus cascos delanteros fueron sujetados por mas vendas, quizo gritar, pero un nuevo grupo de vendajes le envolvió la boca. No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que Bright quedo totalmente momificada y quieta dentro de aquella mortaja.

El pony miraba con satisfacción los 3 sarcófagos y la copa

¿?: Bien... los preparativos estan completos.

Una luz grisácea emergió del cuerno del unicornio, dando en la base del altar, al tiempo que resitaba unas palabras en un idioma inteligible. Una esfera emergía lentamente lentamente de cada ataud, al tiempo que un rayo salia de este en direccion a la copa. Una de las esferas tenia la imagen de un sol emergiendo de una nube con un lazo rojo, la segunda un arbol con un liston rojo y la ultima unas flores con chispas magicas también atadas a un lazo rojo. El carmesi contenido comenzaba a cambiar de color a plateado, mismo color que se hacia presente rodeando el altar, dando la forma de un triangulo, cuyas esquinas eran las bases donde se encontraban los sarcofagos.

¿?: Vamos... solo un poco mas... si...

Los ojos del unicornio se abrieron a su maximo cuando el liquido en el caliz paso de plateado a blanco, y con mucho cuidado, se acerco a la copa. Con su cuchillo se hizo un pequeño corte, y cayo una gota de su sangre en la copa, ocasionando que el liquido comenzara a burbujear de manera furiosa, y su color empezara cambiar de blanco a negro. Ahora desde una distancia prudente, el unicornio observaba con satisfaccion como la mezcla empezaba a emerger de la copa, la cual seguia conectada a las esferas provenientes de los sarcofagos. Parte del liquido cayo sobre el altar, cambiando su palido color gris por uno negro con marcas moradas. Luego el liquido regreso a la copa, al tiempo que pequeños rayos magicos rodearan el altar y subieran hasta el caliz, mezclándose con el liquido. Las 3 esferas (Que se habian tornado mas pequeñas, y los dibujos de cada una mas palidos) dejaron de emitir energia y descendieron a los ataudes, pero sin desaparecer. El triangulo plateado aun seguia emitiendo su luz.

¿?: Estupendo, es justo lo que queria...

En eso, el unicornio gris dio un salto lejos de alli al presentir peligro, al mirar donde estaba anteriormente, vio clavadas 2 cruces pequeñas y afiladas. Busco con la mirada al invasor, cuando diviso a Swift en la entrada de la camara.

¿?: (Con una mirada maliciosa) Vaya, un visitante inesperado... y yo, tan informal y sin refrigerios para ofrecer... pero por lo menos lo primero tiene arreglo.

Haciendo un movimiento de su casco, se saco la capa y se veia que ahora portaba un traje color morado oscuro, y su cutie mark era una sombra con forma de murciélago con su boca abierta enseñando sus colmillos

¿?: Ahora si... (hace una inclinacion) Un placer, soy Blacky Shade... a su servicio. Y, quien se supone que es usted?

S.S.: Solo alguien a quien no le parece correcto que un pony tenga 3 yeguas para el... asi que vengo a llevármelas...

Blacky con un gesto de confusion le replica

B. Shade: Lo lamento, pero no es posible, ellas estan aqui para un evento importante, su proposito en la vida... asi que tendras que venir luego...

Swift da unos pasos hacia el frente.

S.S.: Ellas ya tienen un propósito en esta vida, un propósito elegido por ellas mismas, y dudo que servir de sacrificios para aprovechar la magia dormida de sus cutie marks este relacionado con ello.

Blacky mira al recien llegado con un gesto de prepotencia

B. Shade: Ellas estan predestinadas para esto, todos los que obtengan sus marcas por un acontecimiento asi, esta predestinado a un gran destino... y por que desperdiciarlo en cosas tan simples y vanales como cosechar o hacer llover, cuando puede ser utilizado para noble causa...

S.S.: ¿Noble causa?, ¿Consideras noble al hecho de usar magia prohibida para arrebatar sus cutie marks, asi como la escencia de su vida, solo por tus fines egoistas?

B. Shade: (Bramando complacido) CUTIE MARKS CON MAGIA DORMIDA! CUTIE MARKS DESPERDICIADAS! ESPERANDO SOLO EL MOMENTO DE SERVIR A UN GRAN PROPOSITO! EL PROPOSITO DE DARME PODER! PODER PARA VIVIR POR SIGLOS! PODER PARA HACER LO QUE SEA! SOLO AQUELLOS QUE NO SE LIMITAN POR COSAS TAN SIMPLES COMO LA MORAL... SOLO AQUELLOS QUE TENGAN EL VALOR DE ARRIESGAR TODO, SON MERECEDORES DEL PODER!

S.S.: ... no lo creo...

 ** _(Pueden colocar el OST castlevania symphony of the night ost death ballad, lo pueden buscar en youtube)_**

Sin esperar mas, Swift se lanzo contra el unicornio, pero este se teletransporto a otro extremo del cuarto y le arrojo una descarga de magia, que fue eludida por el pony de capa gris, y en repuesta le arrojo varias cruces pequeñas girando a mucha velocidad. Solo algunos lograron rozarle al pony gris mientras se alejaba corriendo de alli, luego cargo un hechizo al tiempo que levantaba sus cascos delanteros, al bajarlos una onda magica morada salio disparada tomando la apariencia de una parbada de murcielagos que fueron como proyectiles en direccion de Striker. Ante esto, Swift se oculto detras de una enorme roca mientras el ataque del enemigo se impactaba alli, para luego salir por un costado de este y repetir su ataque.

Blacky esquivo los proyectiles giratorios mientras iba en direccion a Swift, en eso, su cuerno brillo en color rojo, levanto un casco y lo estrello contra el suelo, una linea rojiza se extendio por la superficie en direccion al pony marron, llegando hasta detras de el. Una serie de explosiones altas iniciaron justo en el momento en que Swift se quito de la linea de un salto. Apenas iba a tocar el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el unicornio se acercaba rapidamente a el, logrando impactarle con un casco cargado de energia oscura y lanzandolo lejos, y haciendolo rodar por el suelo, quedando de rodillas. Rapidamente, Blacky fue a rematarlo, pero antes de llegar, un repentino ardor en su rostro lo hizo retroceder, y cuando toco su cara, se dio cuenta de un hilo de sangre que recorria este.

B. Shade: pero como...

El sonido llamo su atencion, y se movio justo para esquivar otra grupos de cruces enviados por Striker. Una vez tomado distancia, ambos ponys corrieron uno contra el otro, y a solo unos metros del choque, Blacky desaparece para luego reaparecer detras del pony marron y lanzarle una descarga magica que lo envio contra una pared. Sin perder el tiempo, el malvado unicornio dio un salto largo para caerle encima, pero lo que no esperaba, es que Swift brincara hacia el al tiempo que metia un casco derecho en su capa.

Lo siguiente que sintio Blacky fue un doloroso impacto en su madibula que le obligo a cerra los ojos y lo mando de espalda contra la dura superficie de la cueva, pese al dolor, se incorporo y vio como Striker cayo a cierta distancia de el, sosteniendo un martillo con su casco.

B. Shade: Como es...

S.S.: No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

Molesto, el unicornio levanto sus cascos y los estrello contra el suelo, instantes despues, la superficie comenzo a temblar haciendo que Swift se desconcertara y se distrajera, momento que aprovecho Blacky para mandar una horda de murcielagos magicos contra el. El pony marron al darse cuenta del ataque, uso su capa para cubrirse de los primeros voladores que llegaron, pero no conto con que repentinamente el suelo se abriera debajo de el, formando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que el pony encapuchado cayera y no pudiese afianzarse de los bordes... y asi sucedio, ante la mirada satisfecha del malavado unicornio.

B. Shade: Eso fue molesto, pero al menos, ya puedo retomar mi trabajo...

El unicornio se encamino de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus victimas cuando un ruido muy suave llamo repentinamente su atencion, viro su rostro y miro desde alli al agujero, sin notar cambio alguno. Retomo su camino a los sarcofagos cuando escucho otro ruido, mas fuerte, que se acercaba. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ser impactado por un objeto de gran tamaño que lo lanzo a un lado.

Una enorme cruz fue lo que lo golpeo, podia observar como esta giraba y fue tomada por Swift, el cual estaba entre las estalactitas del techo... sin su capa, luciendo unas alas como de murcielago, y se podia ver su cutie mark, una luna con un par de alas.

B. Shade: (jadeando) Vuelas!...

S.S.: (Con algo de ironia en su voz) ¿En que lo notaste?

Striker hizo un giro y lanzo nuevamente la cruz gigante en direccion al unicornio al tiempo que tambien se lanzo contra el, el pony gris evadio al ataque al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo magico, pero el batpony lo evadio y le dio un golpe con su casco al rostro de Blacky, que lo aturdio. Apenas se recuperaba cuando tuvo que esquivar otro golpe del bat pony, solo para recibir una rapida patada, gracias a un giro que logro en el aire. Despues de eso, Swift toma distancia, toma la cruz gigante que ya venia de regreso cual bumerang, y de un movimiento esta se pliega para luego colgarla en su lomo.

Blacky se disponia a atacar, pero en eso escucha ruidos de cascos y al ver a la entrada de la caverna, observa a un grupo de ponys, aldeanos de pueblo, encabezados por Rock Sun, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima al unicornio desde el momento en que entro al lugar

B. Shade: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Creo que la suerte esta de mi lado...

Sin perder el tiempo, el unicornio uso un hechizo que le dio un gran impulso y lo lanzo contra los recien llegados. La mayoria se sorprendio, pero Rock les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, al tiempo saco una pequeña esfera la cual estrello al suelo

 ** _(Fin del OST castlevania symphony of the night ost death ballad)_**

 _Flashback_

 _S.S.: (En susurro) Si se ve amenazado, cierre los ojos y usa esto!_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Un repentino resplandor cego al unicornio y fue a estrellarse contra el suelo, y a los pies de los presentes. Blacky sintio que lo levantaban y recibio un fuerte golpe en la nariz que lo mando a unos 3 metros un molesto Rock Sun

R. Sun: (resintiendo el golpe en su casco) Miserable! Donde esta mi hija?!

Cuando Blacky recupero la vista vio a Rock Sun molesto, junto con varios aldeanos con miradas nada contentas. Tambien se percato que Swift Striker (Quien habia recogido su capa para protegerse del destello) habia llegado y estaba listo en caso de que planeara atacar. El malvado pony cerro los ojos y, ante el asombro de los presentes, sonrio.

B. Shade: Bien, te felicito entrometido. Ganaste esta... pero, me pregunto, ¿alguno de nosotros sera capaz de salir de aqui?

Antes de que se pudiera procesar lo que dijo el unicornio, este se teletransporto a una gran distancia de los demas e invoco una burbuja de proteccion

B. Shade: ¡NINGUNO SALDREMOS DE AQUI!

La burbuja alrededor del unicornio estallo y provoco un temblor por toda la caverna, al tiempo que trozos del techo comenzaban a caer.

S.S.: ¡Rapido saquen a las ponys de los ataudes! ¡Les dare tiempo!

Striker se dedico a desviar las rocas que caian cerca de los aldeanos, al tiempo que estos tomaban a las yeguas momificadas y emprendían rapidamente camino a la salida. En eso, se percata que Blacky lo observaba sonriendo.

B. Shade: ¡NADIE SALDRA! ¡NADIE! ¡JAJAJA!

Mientras reia, varias rocas de gran tamaño cayeron cerca del unicornio levantando una gran humareda y causando un fuerte ruido que acallo las risas de Blacky, Striker se alejo de alli mientras protegia a los demas. Poco despues, todos salieron de la caverna, y una vez afuera, un alud de rocas cubrio la entrada, impidiendo volver a ingresar a ella.

 **Tiempo despues, en la noche, en el palacio de Canterlot...**

La princesa Luna se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, ya se disponía a comenzar su labor cuando sintió una presencia conocida por ella

Luna: (mirando al frente) Ya volviste...

Swift Striker aterrizo atras de ella e hizo una reverencia

S.S.: (Mirando al suelo y con voz respetuosa) A su servicio Alteza...

Luna: (Sin voltear a verlo) Informame.

S.S.: Mision cumplida! Las 3 ponys estan a salvo y con sus familias!

Luna: Explique lo acontecido en su mision.

S.S.: Un unicornio de nombre Blacky Shade secuestro a 3 ponys para usarlas en una especie de ritual!

Luna: ¿Cual era la naturaleza del ritual?

S.S.: El solo hablo de obtener poder, poder por medio de las cutie marks que ellas tenian.

Luna: (sonando interesada) ¿Sus cutie marks?

S.S.: Si! Sus victimas no fueron al azar, las escogio por sus cutie marks... al aparecer, el haber obtenido sus cutie marks de forma simultanea genero una clase de magia muy rara, pero lo suficientemente llamativa para el.

Luna: (Se da la vuelta y observa Striker) ¿Quieres decir que hay alguna clase de magia oculta en la obtención de cutie marks simultaneas, y que ese pony encontro una manera de aprovecharla en su propio beneficio?... podria haber descubierto algun tipo de hechizo prohibido para robar magia, algo asi como lo que hace Tirek...

S.S.: No como ese centauro, ya que Tirek robaba cutie marks para obtener poder, en cambio Blacky... casi parecia que podia emplear esa magia para obtener algo mas...

Luna: ¿Que fue de ese unicornio?

S.S.: No pude hallar su cuerpo, sin embargo, habia grietas en el suelo, quizas... cayo en el abismo... (dijo de forma sincera), por cierto, las bombas de luz funcionan perfectamente!

Luna: Me complace saber que te fueron de utilidad.

Swift saca su martillo de su capa

S.S.: De la misma forma, el hechizo que utilizo en mi arma me permitio defenderme bien, es mas resistente aunque quizas no es mi estilo... por otro lado, el hechizo expansible que utilizo en los bolsillos de mi capa es muy util, asi podre llevar mas de mis armas... Gracias su alteza!

Luna: ¿que me dices del hechizo que utilizo es tal Blacky Shade?

Striker levanto la vista, y de su capa saco unos pergaminos y se los entrego a la princesa de la noche.

S.S.: Solo partes pude conseguir... tomara un tiempo el armarlo para saber en que consistía... pero algo si se (mira a la Luna con seriedad), y es que si llega a usarse y por algun motivo se interrumpe y falla, no podra volver a usarse con el mismo grupo de ponys, por lo que tendran que buscar a otros para intentar volver a usar el conjuro, por lo demas... (esbozo media sonrisa) tendra algo en lo que podra entrenerse princesa!

Luna lo mira algo seria

Luna: Sabes que no es necesario llamarme por mi honorifico... (le da una sonrisa) somos amigos, ¿verdad?

S.S.: (hace una reverencia algo juguetona) Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen y la luna en el firmamento dejen de brillar... siempre seremos amigos y estaré en su ayuda cuando lo necesite.

Sin esperar mas, el bat pony tomo vuelo con rumbo a su hogar, ante la vista de la Princesa Luna...

* * *

 _ **Este fue el primer capitulo de la primera historia que he decidido publicar... Se me ocurrió hacerla al estar pensando en uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, y al pensar en eso, me di cuenta que solo faltaría una trama...**_

 _ **Aviso que la historia de Striker no tendrá continuación, y el siguiente capitulo sera la historia de otro pony mas...**_

 ** _Hare lo posible por no tardar en publicar las 2 historias restantes..._**

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado...**_

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	2. 2- Una ayuda inesperada

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como todos los personajes y lugares, son propiedad de_** ** _Hasbro, solo son mios aquellos personajes u Other characters creados por mi. Este fic es escrito_** ** _unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y nada mas_**

 ** _Una ayuda inesperada_**

Ya hacia horas que habia amanecido en Hooves Town. Hooves Town es un pueblito como muchos, una comunidad pacifica cuya mayor habilidad de sus habitantes radicaba en 2 aspectos: 1ero, a la extraccion de joyas las cuales eran realizadas en unas minas cercanas a una montaña (La cual tenia un peligroso desfiladero al cual nadie se acercaba) asi como en sus alrededores; y 2do, a las artesanias que el pueblo eran capaces de crear. Este pueblo siempre a gozado de una inquebrantable tranquilidad, por lo menos, hasta hace poco tienmpo.

Yegua pegaso 1: no se como a ocurrido, simplemente paso.

Semental terrestre 1: lo se, mi hijo tambien esta igual.

Yegua terrestre 1: Alcalde Wool, que piensa hacer? A que se debe esto?

Un pony terrestre de pelaje naranja, crin roja y cutie mark en forma de pergamino observaba al grupo de ponys frente a el

A. Wool: Creanme amigos, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en este corto periodo de tiempo. Tengo casi todo mi personal investigando las causas de este, acontesimiento. Solo les pido que tengan algo de esperanza, ya veran como lograremos solucionar esto.

La ponys de la aldea, entre nerviosos e impotentes no pudieron hacer mas que regresar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Wool, una mirada que claramente, no le auguraba nada bueno si no ocurria un milagro. Preocupado, Wool no hizo mas que regresar a su oficina, sin percatarse que era observado por alguien desde las sombras. Una vez en su escritorio, comenzo a masajearse las sienes.

A. Wool: Como a podido pasar esto?! No lo entiendo... Paper!

Un pony terrestre delgado, marron, pelaje gris, y cutie mark en forma de una pluma escribiendo en un grupo de papeles ingreso.

Paper: Si Sr. Wool?

A. Wool: Han encontrado algo?, lo que sea?

Paper nego con la cabeza.

A. Wool: (apoya la cabeza en su escritorio y cierra los ojos) Dejame, quiero estar solo y no me interrumpas!

El pony marron salio de alli sin decir mas, pero pasado un minuto.

"Toc" "Toc "Toc"

A. Wool: PAPER! TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAS!

Paper asoma su cabeza

Paper: Alcalde... alguien quiere verlo...

A. Wool: (Mirandolo de mala manera) No quiero hablar con ninguno de los aldeanos ahora!

Paper: No es ninguno del pueblo, es... un fuereño, y quiere verlo a usted.

Wool se quedo viendo a Paper intrigado, luego hizo un ademan para que permitiera al visitante ingresar, y lo que vio lo descoloco un poco. Vio que se trataba de una yegua terrestre hermosa de pelaje blanco como marfil, de melena azul y unos ojos violetas. Sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atencion del alcalde, era su ropas, ya que usaba un vestido negro con adornos blancos, de mangas largas casi cubriendo sus cascos delanteros (el vestido impedia ver su curie mark). Un medallon de plata se situaba a la altura de su cuello.

¿?: (Con una cortez inclinacion) Saludos Alcalde Wool.

A. Wool: (Recuperandose de la impresion) Un placer Srta...

¿?: (Con una sonrisa amable) Powder Frost, y he venido a ayudarle.

Unos minutos despues, Wool y Frost (quien bebia una taza de te, cortesia del alcalde) estaban sentados frente a frente,

A. Wool: (Con algo de esceptisismo) Asi que, como piensa ayudarnos?

P.F.: (bajo su taza y le dio una mirada serena) Primero, quiero saber todos los acontecimientos, por favor.

Wool solto un suspiro largo y cerro los ojos.

A. Wool: Desde hace unas semanas, los potrillos han tenido un comportamiento muy extraño. (una mirada de la terrestre le animo a continuar) Primero, se comportaban de forma irascible, digo, se que son niños y no es la primera vez que algun potro se comporte de forma maleducada pero, no a esos niveles.

P.F.: Explique eso de, niveles, por favor.

A. Wool: Bueno, primero fueron simples comportamientos de desobediencia, (su rostro revelaba ansiedad) pero poco despues se tornaron mas violentos, incontrolables...

P.F.: Todos iniciaron asi...

A. Wool: primero fueron unos pocos, pero luego el numero aumento; se decidio que lo mejor era que permanecieran en sus hogares, pero...

P.F.: Pero...

El alcalde Wool clavo su mirada en Powder, luego, se dirigio a la salida de su despacho y abrio la puerta

A. Wool: Hace poco empezamos a notar que ya no discutian, de hecho, pensamos que por fin se habian calmado y si lo fue... pero no de la forma en que creiamos...

El naranjo le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera. Ambos salieron del edificio y se encaminaron a una de las casas del lugar, alli fueron recibidos por una terrestre de pelaje verde claro y crin negra, la cual, tenia un semblante preocupado. El jefe Wool le hizo un comentario en voz baja, la yegua vio a Powder, y luego se hizo a un lado para que ambos entraran a su hogar; Los 3 caminaron hasta quedar frente a una puerta.

A. Wool: Los potrillos ya no pelean... y ahora quisiera que no fuera asi.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, la terrestre blanca pudo constatar el desorden que habia en el cuarto, cuadernos, juguetes, trozos de un poster que parecia de los Wondwrbolts, una canica, lapices, en fin, muchas cosas infantiles por el suelo. Pero su vista se centro en la cama que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitacion, en ella, habia un joven potro de pelaje azul y crin blanca, el cual parecia dormir. Powder se le acerca y lo examina.

P.F.: Esta dormido, pero noto que esta debil.

Yegua: (Con voz triste) Asi es, no entiendo que paso. Primero se comporta como un rufian, y unos dias despues, estaba como un zombie, caminaba sin animo y ahora (derrama lagrimas), no quiere despertar... temo lo peor, no se que hacer... si algo le pasa yo, sniff...

La yegua se retira de alli, y Wool mira a Powder.

Wool: ¿Cree que puede hacer algo?

La terrestre observa al potrillo, y luego mira a Wool.

P.F.: Dijo que no todos los niños fueron afectados, ¿No es asi? (Wool asiente), bueno, en ese caso, necesitare de su cooperacion...

Un poco despues, el alcalde Wool hablo con distintas familias y llevaron a sus respectivos hijos al hospital del pueblo. Alli, reunieron a todos los potrillos en una sala solo para ellos, bajo la mirada de Powder Frost, Wool y las demas familias. Luego de un rato de examinar a cada uno, la pony elegante miro a los presentes.

A. Wool: ¿Y bien?

La joven miro al jefe largamante

P.F.: No hay duda, estos niños no tiene energia

Nadie de los presentes parecia entender lo que decia la unicornio.

Yegua: (Molesta) ¿Eso es todo?! solo los miras y revisas y lo unico que puedes decirnos es que no tienen energias! (Con voz sarcastica) Como no nos dimos cuenta...

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, sin embargo, Powder solto un suspiro y continua hablando.

P.F.: No me explique de la manera correcta, lo que quize decir es que a los niños les robaron la energia, es decir, alguien es el causante de que sus hijos esten asi.

A. Wool: (Incredulo) Pero, eso no es posible, digo, como puede creer que alguien de nuestra...

P.F.: (Levantando un casco) No digo que necesariamente sea alguien del pueblo, podria haber sido alguien que de afuera.

Pegaso: Pero usted ha sido la unica que ha venido al pueblo recientemente.

Terrestre: No necesariamente, hay viajeros que suelen venir, pero ninguno se ha quedo, al menos, no recientemente.

P.F.: (Levantando el casco) Lo primordial sera revisar los cuartos de los pequeños, quizas encontremos algo que pueda esclarecer esto.

Un rato despues de revisar cada una de las habitaciones.

A. Wool: algo inusual?

P.F.: (algo desanimada) No, solo lo usual en la habitacion de cualquier portro o potranca, jueguetes, libros, algunos adornos... pero nada aun... pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, esto apenas ha iniciado.

En eso una yegua unicornio de pelaje rosa y crin amarilla, con cutie mark en forma de flores, junto a un pequeño potro azul claro y pelaje verde sin Cutie Mark llegaron a donde Wool y Powder.

Y. unicornio: Perdone alcalde Wool, es que mi hijo me acaba de decir algo que quizas deban escuchar (mira al potrillo), habla cariño.

Potrillo: (algo nervioso) bueno, yo...

Powder se acerca a el y le da una tierna mirada.

P.F.: No tengas miedo... (sonrie) Como te llamas?

Potrillo: Litte Blue.

P.F.: Ok, Little Blue. Por favor, dinos que sabes.

L.B.: (Con algo mas de confianza) Veran, yo seguia a mi hermana la cual iba acompañada de otros ponys, se dirigian a las minas a explorar.

P.F.: ¿hermana?

A. Wool: Una de las potras afectadas (Mira al potro) Continua.

L.B.: Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mina, uno de los chicos encontro una bolsa en el suelo, la abrio y de ellas cayeron varias canicas.

A. Wool: ¿Canicas?

L.B.: Si, pero cuando cayeron al suelo estas brillaron... (Powder le animo a continuar) Cuando brillaron, parecia mi hermana y ninguno de sus amigos lo notaron, simplemente tomaron una cada uno y se marcharon. Desde ese dia, mi hermana empezo a comportarse rara. (bajo su rostro, el cual tenia una expresion de tristeza) Yo... no dije nada porque me atemorizaba verla asi... y no sabia que hacer...

Yegua: mi pequeño me conto esto revise nuevamente la habitacion de mi hija y encontre esto. (muestra una bolsa) No quize ver el contenido, pero mi hijo afirma que es la misma que encontraron en ese lugar

La pony se las entrego a Powder, quien se alejo de los presentes y abrio un poco la bolsa. Casi de inmediato, aparto su vista del contenido.

P.F.: Esto despide una extraña energia, no hay duda que esto tiene que ver con lo que sucede con los niños.

A. Wool: ¿Que sugiere hacer?

P.F.: Reuna a los ponys, tenemos que armar una comision para ir a esas minas... el causante de esto debe estar cerca de alli.

Un grupo de ponys encabezados por Powder Frost se dirigieron a la mina indica por Little Blue, una vez alli no demoraron escuchar ruidos. Con cautela, se acercaron a una camara, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

Una criatura un poco mas grande que ellos caminaba erguida, estaba hecha enteramente de cristal blanco azulado vagaba por ese lugar. Tenia brazos de gorila, y una cabeza pequeña. Dicha criatura colocaba una de sus manos en lo que parecia ser una mesa hecha de piedra y de ella empezaba a brotar pequeñas esferas de cristal, las cuales, el monstruo las miraba embelezado.

P.F.: Esa cosa es la causa de lo que ocurre en el pueblo, debemos detenerla.

Sin embargo, cuando los ponys se dirigieron a ella, Powder resbalo haciendo un ruido tenue, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la criatura se diera vuelta y viera a los no invitados en sus dominios.

 **(Para la siguiente parte, pueden colocar "** **Castlevania: Circle of the Moon - Shudder [EXTENDED] Music", disponible en youtube)**

Pony terrestre1: Rapido! rodeen a la criatura!

P.F.: Esperen!

Pero la criatura se abalanzo contra los presentes quienes a penas tuvieron oportunidad de evadirla. Cuando iba a arremeter nuevamente, unos pegasos que estaban en el grupo atacaron a fin de distraer a la criatura, y mientras eso pasaba, Powder fue donde el resto del grupo.

P.F.: No podemos actuar por impulso, tenemos que pensar con cuidado lo que haremos.

Pony terrestre1: Se le ocurre algo srta Frost?

Observa a su alrededor y observa los carritos de la mina

P.F.: Lo primero sera sacarlo de aqui, creo que se como hacerlo, pero debemos actuar juntos y rapido.

La criatura aun trataba de alcanzar a los pegasos quienes la tenian algo dificil ya que no tenian demasiado espacio para maniobrar a pesar de la altura, aparte de que el mosntruo este lanzaba trozos de cristales afilados. Uno de los voladores se descuido y choco contra una pared y cayo al suelo, el monstruo de cristal al ver esto se lanzo para acorralarlo. Ya estaba por ponerle las manos encima cuando una piedra dio contra su cabeza.

Pony terrestre1: Oye! ven Aqui! vamos!

Pony terrestre2: Que pasa, no tienes valor?

El ser de cristal al ver a los 2 ponys desafiandolo se olvido del pegaso y fue tras sus nuevas presas, quienes al ver la embestida saltaron cada uno en una direccion distinta, ya se encaminaba para ir contra ellos nuevamente, cuando el sonido de algo quebrandose le llamo la atencion.

El sonido provenia de las esferas creadas por la criatura, ya que 3 ponys del pueblo (2 unicornios y otro terrestre) se encontraban destruyendolas. Al notar esto, la criatura emitio un rugido de furia y se fue contra quienes se atrevieron a tocar sus creaciones, justo cuando los iba a atrapar, los 2 unicornios usaron su magia para transportarse de alli junto con el terrestre al otro lado de la galeria, haciendo que el monstruo chocara contra la mesa, derribandola en el proceso. Otro rugido salio de la criatura, quien, formo una esfera de cristal y la arrojo contra los ponys, estos la esquivaron y la esfera se estrello pesadamente en el suelo.

P.F.: Oye adefesio, ¿quieres esto?

El ser cristalizado miro de donde provenía la voz, y se percato de la pony elegantemente vestida cargando una bolsa de lo que, se podia ver, eran sus pequeños cristales. La chica se encontraba frente a un carrito de mina.

P.F.: Si las quieres, ¿verdad?, Ven aqui, vamos. ¿Que esperas?!

El monstruo se le quedo viendo, para luego ir a toda velocidad contra la pony, y para sorpresa de muchos, este dio un brinco cual felino contra Powder, pero ella se lanzo por debajo del cristal viviente, esquivándolo. La criatura aterrizo frente al carrito.

P.F.: AHORA!

Con esa señal, 2 pegasos sujetando una cuerda con sus bocas se lanzaron contra el ser de cristal. Con la cuerda lo empujaron haciéndolo caer en el carrito. Justo en ese momento, 2 de los terrestres embistieron el carrito haciendo que este comenzara a moverse. El monstruo se notaba confundido ya que no entendía que pasaba. Ya se preparaba para continuar luchando cuando una luz lo cego, era la luz del sol, habian salido de la mina. El carro choco y la criatura salio del mismo, cayendo al suelo.

Pony terrestre2: Sueltenlas ya!

Varias rocas de distintos tamaños, arrojadas por los unicornios y terrestres fueron lanzadas contra la criatura, quien apenas podia evitarlas desde su posición. Cuando logro levantarse, una voz le llamo la atencion.

P.F.: ¿Me buscabas, feo?

La criatura la miraba fijamente, y la Frost le hizo un ademan para que fuera por ella, este no se hizo esperar fue contra ella. Repentinamente Powder despego del suelo y la criatura paso por debajo de ella. Mientras corria, el monstruo vio que la terrestre habia sido elevada por un pegaso, sin embargo, al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta de que habia un desfiladero frente a el, quien no alcanzo a frenar y cayo inexorablemente, estrellandose contra el suelo y haciendose mil pedazos.

 **(Fin del tema)**

Los pobladores se acercaron a ver lo que quedo de la criatura, y al ver que no se movian, comenzaron a celebrar su victoria.

 **Mas tarde, en Hooves Town, ya empezando a anochecer.**

A. Wool: Gracias por detener a ese monstruo!

P.F.: No fue nada, ¿Trajeron lo que les encargue?

El alcalde hizo un ademan y Paper le trajo una bolsa.

A. Wool: Estas son todas las canicas que habian, estaban en los cuartos de los potrillos.

Powder recibió la bolsa y vacio el contenido en la que cargaba para luego mirarlas con detenimiento.

P.F.: Si, son todas.

A. Wool: Pero, ¿Que pasara con los niños? Aun no despiertan.

P.F.: No se preocupen, recuperan sus energias en unos dias.

A. Wool: ¿Destruyeron todas las canicas que el monstruo hizo en la mina?

Pony unicornio: Hasta la ultima.

Pony terrestre: Solo quedan las que posee la Srta. Frost, si usted nos permite...

P.F.: (Colgandose la bolsa a un lado del vestido) No hace falta, las llevare para estudiarlas, aun debemos saber como funcionan estas cosas. Ademas, desconocemos el origen de aquella criatura, ¿Fue algo natural o creado por alguien?, por ahora, solo podremos suponer, pero (Levanto su rostro y su mirada era de determinacion) si alguien fue el responsable de esto, les juro que sera encontrado.

¿?: Eso no sera necesario.

Inesperadamente un pony con capa y capucha azul brinco desde el techo de una de las casas en dirección a Powder, quien solo atino a esquivarla, pero la misteriosa figura no se detuvo y continuo atacandola.

Los ponys se alejaron de Powder y su misterioso atacante, mientras buscaban como poder ayudar a la terrestre. Sin embargo, en un rapido movimiento, Powder logro colocar a su contrincante contra un arbol haciendo que su capucha cayera y revelara su rostro. Era una unicornio blanca de crin castaña, su ojo izquierdo era verde mientras el derecho era azul, portaba un medallon y su cutie mark eran 3 esferas que formaban un triangulo (las 2 de abajo eran roja y blanca, mientras la arriba era azul)

P.F.: (Seriamente) No se quien seas, pero tendras mucho que explicar.

¿?: (Sonriendo) Después de ti.

El cuerno de la unicornio brillo, y una repentina bola de fuego se materializo detrás de Powder Frost y se dirigia justo a ella. Tan inesperado fue que ni los habitantes de Hooves Town lograron advertirle a tiempo para que la evitara, logrando impactar... en un cristal de gran tamaño que surgió de la tierra frente a Powder, quien tenia su casco levantado.

A. Wool: Pero... que...

Powder se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y salto a una distancia prudencial de la recien llegada.

 _"¿Una terrestre haciendo magia?"_ , era la pregunta que rondaba por las cabezas de los ponys del pueblo.

¿?: Curioso poder, ¿verdad?, mas si tomamos en cuenta que en ningun momento mencionaste que podias hacer algo asi, y mas aun si recordamos que recientemente tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un monstruo hecho de cristal... monstruo que fue creado y manipulado por usted, srta Frost.

Powder Frost adopto una cara de poker mientras escuchaba lo que decia la unicornio, y una vez finalizado, miro a la gente del pueblo mientras conservaba la misma expresion, luego cerro los ojos y junto a una mueca de resignacion solto un largo suspiro... para luego comenzar a reir quedamente...

P.F.: (sin abrir los ojos) Y yo crei que mi actuacion habia sido perfecta... ¿Quien eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Misty Spellhound, maga al servicio de su majestad, la Princesa Celestia.

P.F.: (Abriendo los ojos y adoptando nuevamente su cara de poker) Felicitaciones srta. Spellhound, ¿Que fue lo que me delato?

M.S.: Llevaba sospechando de ti desde el momento que llegaste al pueblo, te estuve vigilando secretamente... llegaste como una buena samaritana a solucionar sus problemas, parecias demasiado en tus modales y comportamiento, y estabas muy interesada en saber que es lo que iba a decir ese potrillo (señalo a Little Blue) cuando su madre llego donde ti y el alcalde Wool

Misty tomo un respiro antes de continuar

M.S.: Y despues de que derrotaron a ese monstruo. Si ya habian destruido todos los cristales creados en esa cueva, ¿por que no hacerlo con esos que estaban en la bolsa?. Parecia que sabias cuantas habian alli, puesto que las revisaste, y alli hay otro detalle...

Powder puso un gesto de no comprender, Misty continuo.

M.S.: La primera vez que abriste la bolsa apartaste tu rostro, como si algo en ella te lastimara, o como tu misma dijiste, percibiste una extraña energia; sin embargo, al darle ese reciente vistazo no te afecto en nada, si hasta te tomaste la molestia de contarlas...

P.F.: Asi que eso fue... y no solo eso, me estuviste vigilando sin que yo ni nadie del pueblo lo notara, te felicito nuevamente.

M.S.: Ahora mi pregunta es... ¿Para que necesitas esos cristales?

P.F.: Eso quedara en el aire.

Powder estiro su casco y de la manga salio un baston (de madera negruzca, la punta en forma de rombo, con una gema ovalada dorada en ambos lados) , hizo un movimiento con el y un grupo de cristales salio alrededor de ella. Estos brillaron por un momento cegando a todos, luego cuando el brillo ceso, ella ya no estaba alli.

A. Wool: Pero, ¿a donde se fue?

M.S.: Yo puedo sentirla, se dirige a las minas. Voy por ella, o si no la perderemos...

Mientras, Powder Frost corria lo mas rapido que podia hacia las minas.

P.F.: _"Maldita entrometida, todo estaba bien hasta que esa loca decidio aparecerse... bueno lo que importa ahora es irme lo cuanto antes"_

La terrestre estaba por llegar, cuando una bola de fuego cayo frente a la entrada de la mina creando una muralla de flama que le impidieron el paso, se dio la vuelta y miro de forma molesta a Misty, quien habia logrado darle alcance.

M.S.: No escaparas!

P.F.: No deberias interferir en lo que no es asunto tuyo.

M.S.: Esos cristales provocaron esos cambios de humor en los niños, y del mismo modo, son la causa por la cual no han despertado aun, ¿verdad?. Asi que si te los quito, ellos volveran a despertar.

P.F.: (Con una maliciosa sonrisa y apoyandose en su baston) Casi... es verdad que para esos estupidos potros esos cristales fueron la causa de su estado actual, sin embargo, debo decir mis pequeñas gemas robaron y acumularon su energia para mi beneficio... si te sirve de algo, ellos despertaran en unos dias, si es que son lo suficientemente fuertes.

M.S.: (Sacando de su capa un baston de color azul, cuyo extremo superior terminaba en una espiral) Pues no te dejare.

 **(** **Para la siguiente parte, pueden colocar "** **Touhou:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil-Flandre Scarlet Theme Remix"** **, disponible en youtube)**

Ambas ponys se miraban directamente, y entonces la unicornio lanzo un ataque de fuego que fue repelido por un muro de cristal que hizo aparecer Powder. Misty repitio su ataque al tiempo que corria hacia la derecha para rodearla, pero en eso mas cristales aparecieron alrededor de la terrestre creando un muro defensivo alrededor de ella.

M.S.: Ese muro no te servira de nada!

P.F.: (Con una voz burlona y mirandola a traves del cristal) ¿Y que tal esto?

Una serie de lanzas de cristal surgieron de la tierra en fila contra Misty, pero ella las evito aunque un par rasgaron su capa

P.F.: Nada mal... pero ya veras, poco a poco mis ataques seran mas certeros.

M.S.: (Con una mirada determinada) Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar!

Un nuevo grupo de lanzas surgio mientras ella se dirigia rumbo a Powder Frost a toda carrera, mientras se preparaba una bola de fuego

P.F.: Es inutil! no puedes atravesar mi defensa!

M.S.: (Casi llegando a donde estaba la terrestre) ¿Y quien dijo algo de atravesar?

Para sorpresa de Powder, Spellhound no detuvo su carrera sino que, aprovechando la velocidad, escalo por encima del cristal y dio un salto pasando por encima de ella viendola claramente. Alli Powder entendio...

P.F.: MALDITAAAGHHHH!

El ataque flamigero fue lanzado contra la terrestre quien se vio acorralada entre su defensa, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, al tiempo que la unicornio de melena castaña caia al suelo de forma elegante.

M.S.: Pony a las brazas para el menu!

Pero repentinamente el cristal frente a ella salio disparado en su direccion, teniando que dar un salto y acertarle un golpe con su baculo para quebrarlo en pedazos. Luego vio como surgia Powder Frost la cual tenia una mirada seria, su ropa algo quemada y destruida en ciertas partes, y la bolsa aun colgando en el vestido. Misty se dio cuenta de que ahora podia ver la cutie mark de la terrestre, un cristal agrietado iluminado por reflectores sobre una especie de liquido rojo.

P.F.: (Con una voz fria y suave) Eso fue un grave error... y lo pagaras muy caro!

La terrestre se lanzo contra la unicornio empuñando su baston con el que trato de darle un golpe, pero esta ultima se cubrio con el suyo propio.

P.F.: (Ejerciendo fuerza sobre Misty) Me estas dando muchos problemas, pero solo es cuestion de tiempo!

Misty logro empujarla hacia atras mientras esqrimia su baston

P.F.: Note que mirabas mi cutie mark, ¿verdad? una verdadera maravilla como ninguna (pequeñas estacas de cristal se lanzaron contra Misty quien esquivo unas y otras las destruyo con su baculo)

M.S.: (Con voz seria) Si tu lo dices; lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿Como obtuviste estos poderes?

Spellhound arremete con su baston, mientras la terrestre la evita o se protege con su baculo.

P.F.: Es algo interesante, y dejame decirte que mi cutie mark es la prueba de mi gran poder

M.S.: No entiendo lo que dices

Un golpe frontal fue detenido por la terrestre quien tomo distancia y lanzo estacas de cristal, las cuales Misty esquivo

P.F.: Para obtener poder hay que hacer sacrificios, y eso fue justo lo que hice... sabes, de haberlo conocido antes, ese pequeño Little Blue hubiese sido un buen prospecto para ello.

Spellhound detuvo su ataque y se quedo viendo a Powder al tiempo que procesaba lo dicho por esta ultima... sacrificio... prospecto... y recordo el ultimo detalle que vio en la cutie mark de la pony

M.S.: Tu... acaso te atreviste...

Una sonrisa de satisfaccion adorno el rostro de la Frost

P.F.: Un dia encontre un pergamino que hablaba acerca de como obtener poderes, grandes poderes, pero requeria un pago a cambio... los adultos tendran mayor fuerza, pero sus vidas ya estan casi consumidas... es una suerte que vivamos en una epoca donde los jovenes potros y potrancas gozen de mucha salud y vitalidad, una vida fresca dispuesta a ser sacrificada para servirme a mi!

El rostro de la unicornio se contorsiono de rabia e incredulidad, momento que aprovecho Powder para hacer surgir estacas detras de su contrincante tomandola por sorpresa. Misty brinco para evitar el sorpresivo ataque, pero Powder aprovecho que la unicornio estaba en el aire para arrojarle varias lanzas de cristal, segura de que en esa posición no podria esquivarlas, y tenia razon.

Un muro de hielo se materializo, interponiendose entre la unicornio y el mortal ataque.

P.F.: Veo que aun tienes trucos...

M.S.: (Ya en el suelo) Y no has visto todo lo que tengo...

P.F.: Vaya desperdicio de talento... juntas podriamos hacer mucho, estoy segura que nada podria detenernos...

M.S.: ¿Unirme a ti? Tu acabaste vidas inocentes solo por beneficio propio... y esos cristales que tenian los potrillos del pueblo, ¿para que los necesitas?

P.F.: Solo queria ver si era capaz de aumentar aun mas mi poder sin hacer correr mas sangre... y si sale bien, podria tener una dotacion casi ilimitada de magia...

M.S.: No te lo permitire!

Powder se preparaba para atacar cuando sintio un repentino frio en sus cascos traseros, y al verlos se dio cuenta de que estaban congelados. Al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de una bola de fuego que se estrello frente a ella con tal fuerza que levanto pedazos de tierra y de la impresion solto su baston. Cuando se recupero de la impresion, vio como Misty estaba casi encima de ella, lista para azotarle la cabeza con su baculo.

M.S.: Toma esto bruja!

El golpe nunca llego ya que el baculo fue retenido por una garra de cristal que se materializo en el casco de la terrestre, al tiempo una esfera de cristal aparecio en su otro casco para luego impactarse en el estomago de la unicornio mandandola lejos. Luego Powder solto el baculo a un lado, deshizo su garra de cristal, tomo su baston y se dirigio a donde estaba Misty, quien yacia herida.

P.F.: Sabes, es una lastima que hayas equivocado tu decisión, desde hacia mucho no habia encontrado a una pony tan habil.

Hizo aparecer una lanza de cristal apuntando a la cabeza de la unicornio.

P.F.: ¿Ultimas palabras?...

M.S.: Si... te descuidaste...

Powder no entendio lo que quizo decir con eso, hasta que un repentino ruido, como de un rayo, se hizo presente. Al darse la vuelta, vio como un efectivamente, un rayo electrico de color azul claro salio del baculo de la Spellhound e impacto en ella... no, impacto en la bolsa que ella traia, causando una explosion que la aparto de la unicornio, mandandola cerca de un borde que conducia a un desfiladero. Un grupo de luces se hizo presente y salieron disparadas, alejandose de ese lugar

M.S.: (Poniendose de pie) Supongo que con esto, los potrillos a quienes lastimaste se recuperaran... ahora solo quedas tu...

Powder se levanto con una mirada enardecida.

P.F.: TE MATARE AHORA MISMO!

Un rayo magico blanco salio del baston de la terrestre e impactando contra uno morado que salio del baculo de la unicornio como respuesta al ataque. La presion en ambos ataques se mantenia al tiempo que la energia fragmentaba parte de los alrededores.

P.F.: (Impregnando de mas energia su ataque) No tienes oportunidad! yo tengo decadas de conocimiento acumulada que tu nunca tendras!

M.S.: (Manteniendo la presion) Solo has acumulado años vacios!

P.F.: Callate!

Los 2 rayos continuaban si dar un ganador, hasta que, en un giro inesperado, el propio campo de batalla otorgo la victoria. Debido a la presion magica, el terreno bajo los cascos de Powder, que era mas fragil debido a que estaba cerca de un barranco cedio en parte, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y el control de su ataque, instante que fue aprovechado por Misty para aumentar la fuerza de su hechizo y ganar terreno, logrando impactar en la terrestre, logrando noquearla. Pero no tomo en cuenta que dicho impacto provocaria que la parte del terreno ocupada por Powder Frost terminara cediendo por completo y provocando que ella cayera inconsiente al fondo del barranco, donde se perdio de vista ante la mirada de la unicornio...

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **3 dias despues, Palacio de Canterlot, temprano en la sala del trono**

Celestia: (Sentada en su trono) Entonces, ¿No la encontraste?

M.S.: (Inclinada ante Celestia) No su majestad! Como explique, espere hasta el dia siguiente para comenzar la busqueda en compañia de los aldeanos de Hooves Town, pero nunca encontramos el cuerpo de Powder. No sabemos si quedo en alguna parte que quedo por explorar, o si fue arrastrada por las corrientes de los rios en la base de la montaña, o... o si ella logro sobrevivir...

Celestia: ¿Y los potros del pueblo?

M.S.: Todos despiertos, y sin recuerdos de su comportamiento despues de encontrar esos cristales.

Celestia: Eso es bueno.

La alicornio bajo de su trono y se encamino a Misty Spellhound, la cual levanto su mirada para verla cara a cara.

Celestia: Que sabemos de esta pony, esta Powder Frost.

M.S.: Realmente no hay información de ella... invetigando un poco, hay un ciertos casos de potrillos que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero fueron hace ya bastante tiempo. Por lo que hablo mientras luchábamos, parece que haber logrado alargar su vida, aunque no quiero decir que esas desapariciones hayan tenido que ver con ella. Solo podemos hacer conjeturas.

Celestia: ¿Y el hechizo del que ella hablo?

M.S.: Gracias a mi posición otorgada por usted, revise varios pergaminos con hechizos prohibidos y creo que encontré el que Powder menciono.

Misty dudo si continuar, pero un gesto de la princesa la animo a seguir.

M.S.: El pergamino mostraba instrucciones de un ritual que concede poderes dependiendo de la persona que lo conjure, pero para ello se requiere sacrificar cierto numero de potrillos... dependiendo del numero utilizado para el momento del ritual, seria el resultado de poder obtenido. Tambien menciona que una vez utilizado, la cutie mark del portador cambiara, como una prueba del acto cometido.

Celestia: (Con una mirada seria) Esto indica que debio encontrar una copia del hechizo en algun lugar, solo espero que no haya mas pergaminos con hechizos oscuros por alli.

La princesa solto un suspiro y su mirada se suavizo

Celestia: ¿Como te enteraste de lo que sucedia en Hooves Town?

M.S.: (Sonriendo alegremente) No lo sabia. Como venia de regreso al palacio y ese pueblo estaba cerca de mi ruta me desvie hacia alla, asi de paso compraba unos adornos. Esos pony son buenos orfebres.

Celestia: Eso seria todo. Gracias por un buen trabajo Spellhound.

Misty hizo una reverencia y se dirigio a la salida, cuando repentinamente se detuvo y mira a la gobernante de Equestria de reojo.

M.S.: Majestad, ¿Cree que ella haya sobrevivido?

La alicornio estuvo callada un momento, pero finalmente hablo.

Celestia: Para una buena actriz, no es dificil hacerse pasar por muerta...

Sin otro comentario que realizar, Misty Spellhound salio del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Aqui esta el segundo, y de cierta forma me costo hacerlo, porque a mitad del camino, tuve que rehacerlo, descartando mi idea original y adaptándola a otra que se me ocurrio al ultimo momento. Aun asi, estoy confome con el resultado.**_

 _ **El protagonista del proximo capitulo sera un pony terrestre, y tengo la esperanza de que encontraran la historia entretenida.**_

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado...**_

 ** _Nos leemos..._**


	3. 3- Algo inigualable

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como todos los personajes y lugares, son propiedad de_** ** _Hasbro, solo son mios aquellos personajes u Other characters creados por mi. Este fic es escrito_** ** _unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y nada mas_**

 **Algo inigualable**

Se muestra un edificio cualquiera en una gran ciudad, se puede observar como la vista se acerca lentamente una ventana en uno de los pisos superiores.

 _Narrando ¿?: Manehattan, una bulliciosa urbe llena de ponys con sueños de grandeza. En lugar como este, los sueños pueden hacer que llegues hasta las nubes sin la necesidad de ser un pegaso, o hundirte en el mas profundo lodazal._

Una vez ingresado en la ventana, se puede ver a un pony terrestre, de pelaje morado, crin negra corta, con un traje de detective marron claro y sombrero del mismo color, con una cutie mark en forma de una balanza, pesando por un lado una espada y por la otra una bolsa de dinero. Dicho pony se encontraba leyendo un periódico en cuya portada resaltaba la fotografía de un carruaje.

 _Narrando ¿?:_ _¿Mi nombre?, Wild Shock. ¿Mi oficio?, detective privado. ¿Mis planes de hoy?, tener una buena cena. ¿Mi sueño?, Ninguno en particular. ¿Mi deseo? Quizas debería mudarme pronto a otro sitio, ha estado todo muy tranquilo…_

El pony deja el periódico y mira a su alrededor

 _Narrando Wild: No es que me preocupe el dinero, tengo lo suficiente para poder bien y sin problemas por el resto de mi vida… es solo que ganar algo mas no estaría mal, no soy codicioso. (Suelta un suspiro) Después de todo, me considero suficientemente capaz en mi trabajo… pero muchas veces, ocurre "ese" detalle, una vez finalizado el trabajo... bueno, por lo menos hoy me podre dedicar a poner orden en este lugar.._

En eso, un copo de nieve entro por la ventana y aterrizo sobre el escritorio del detective, llamando su atención. Dejo el periódico a un lado y examino el copo, solo para darse cuenta que era una nota con la forma de un copo de nieve.

Wild: Que bien, ¡adiós tranquilidad y aburrimiento!

 **Time Skip**

Toc Toc Toc

Los golpes sonaron en una puerta. Allí, una pony unicornio de pelaje morado claro, crin corta blanquiazul y cutie mark en forma de ramo de flores abrió la puerta sin quitar la cadena de seguridad.

¿?: (Con voz cautelosa) ¿Diga?

Wild: Disculpe, Srta Honey Flower?

H.F.: (desconfiada) ¿Que se le ofrece?

Wild: (Sacando la nota de un bolsillo y mostrándosela a su interlocutora) Creo que a usted es quien se le ofrece mis servicios.

La unicornio tomo rápidamente la nota con su magia, la reviso y casi de inmediato le quito el seguro a la puerta permitiendo el paso al detective.

H.F.: Lo siento, es que no sabia…

Wild Shock un ademan con su casco para que Honey guardara silencio

Wild: Eso no tiene importancia. Ahora, con su permiso, (sentándose en un mueble) ,¿podría hablarme un poco de usted, Sra. Flower.?

H.F.: Yo manejo una pequeña tienda de alimentos. Soy casada y madre de un hijo.

Wild: Su esposo, ¿a que se dedica o que hace normalmente?

H.F.: El… me ayuda en la tienda, sin embargo, también magia, aparte de leer sobre los cristales, su composición y otras cosas que no entiendo

Wild: Tengo entendido que residen en el Imperio de Cristal. Un hermoso lugar para vivir, según he escuchado. Y sin embargo, algo retirado de este lugar

H.F.: Si, es que vinimos aquí en plan de turista.

Wild: Tiene alguna fotografía.

Honey saco una foto de un bolso que estaba en una mesa cercana, en ella se veía a ella junto a un semental unicornio de pelaje mostaza y crin negra, con una cutie mark en forma de diamante con chispas. En medio de ambos un pequeño potrillo unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul, sin cutie mark. Wild se guardo la foto y miro a la yegua

Wild: Continue.

H.F.: Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta… (una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos) hasta que mi esposo desapareció.

Flower sollozo mientras Wild la observaba con detenimiento.

H.F.: (secándose las lagrimas) Lo siento…

Wild: No se disculpe, ¿bien?. Ahora, Cuenteme del dia en que su esposo…

H.F.: Lucky Trick…

Wild: Exacto, hábleme de cuando el desaparecio.

H.F.: Bueno, paseamos cerca del rio Hooveson para ver la Estatua de la Ponyvertad, visitamos el teatro de Hooflyn, vimos la exposición de Futuro Provechoso, y por ultimo, dimos una vuelta por el Times Horseshoe antes de tomar camino aquí, fue cuando un grupo de fuegos artificiales ilumino el cielo y me distraje a verlos, pero… cuando me di cuenta, Lucky había desaparecido…

Wild: …

H.F.: Al ver que no estaba comenzamos a llamarlo, pero no apareció, no sabia que hacer… además que un desfile de carrozas pasaron frente a nosotros

Wild: Supongo que luego regreso aquí

H.F.: Asi es, tenia que pensar en Wish Trick, no quería perderlo a el también.

Wild: ¿Wish Trick? Su hijo, supongo.

H.F.: Correcto. Al dia siguiente fui con las autoridades, pero me dijeron que se requeria un tiempo minimo de 72 horas antes de reportar a alguien oficialmente desaparecido. Por eso pedi ayuda.

Wild: Si… a veces nos encerramos dentro de nuestras propias leyes… ok, antes de continuar, usted menciono Futuro Provechoso

La unicornio asintio

Wild: Si no me equivoco, es una clase de feria donde para mostrar diversas ideas y cachivaches que podrían ayudar al mundo.

H.F.: Asi es. (La yegua se acerca a Wild) Puede encontrar a mi esposo?

Wild miro profundamente a Flower antes de responder. Luego de un minuto suspiro

Wild: No veo realmente nada relevante en lo que me ha dicho, nada que aclare que paso.

La yegua bajo su mirada derrotada, en eso, Wish Trick entro a la sala y miro a Wild Shock. Después de verse un momento, Wild Shock saco de su bolsillo un papel

Wild: Sin embargo, créame que encontrare a Lucky Trick. Se lo aseguro.

Honey levanto su mirada con renovadas esperanzas, y se fijo que el pony le extendia el papel, el cual tomo sin dudar al tiempo que no dejaba de ver al pony detective, a la vez que este se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida.

Wish se acerco a su mamá sin dejar de ver al detective.

Wish: ¿usted buscar a mi papá?

Wild: (Mirando al potrillo) Cuenta con ello. (Luego miro a la yegua) Me pondré de inmediato a averiguar lo que paso. Ustedes permanezcan aquí. Yo regresare en un rato si averiguo algo.

Ya comenzaba a salir, cuando la yegua le llamo

H.F.: Espero pueda encontrarlo… por cierto, ¿Qué es esta nota?

Wild: (Sin mirarla y saliendo del lugar) Mis honorarios, para cuando termine el trabajo.

La puerta se cerro frente a la Honey, quien decidio mirar que decía la nota, al mismo tiempo, Wild se quedo quieto dándole la espalda a la puerta. No paso mucho hasta que escucho una exclamación proveniente de adentro de la habitación, y un ruido de algo cayendo contra el suelo junto con un MAMÁ! proveniente de Wish Trick. Una vez escuchado esto, Shock inicio su trabajo.

 **Time Skip**

 _Narrando Wild: El recorrer los lugares donde estuvieron es algo clásico en este tipo de situaciones. Si bien, la costa del rio Hooveson no fue el lugar de desaparición, pudo marcar el punto de inicio, pero, ¿El punto de que, exactamente?..._

 _Mi caminata me llevo hasta la bahía, donde me acerque al puesto donde vendían los boletos para dar un paseo por el rio y ver a la Estatua de la Ponyvertad mas de cerca._

Wild: veo que el negocio esta marchando bien, ¿no?

Pony vendedor: (Un terrestre café de pelaje negro) SI! Hemos tenido mucha clientela últimamente! Muchos han venido a causa de la exposición de inventos!

Wild: Ya veo… y con tantos ponys, debe ser difícil saber quienes se han subido mas veces para dar el paseo completo en el rio.

Pony vendedor: para ojos inexpertos o faltos de memoria quizás, pero no para mi! He atendido por años este negocio y créame, se darme cuenta quien es un fuereño y quien residente!

Wild saca la fotografía de Honey y su familia

Wild: Incluso, ¿a esta familia?

El terrestre mira la foto

Pony vendedor: Claro que los recuerdo! Ese unicornio era algo débil de estomago, pero al menos no mancho el bote… se le agradece por eso.

Wild: dejando de lado su debilidad, ¿Qué mas puede decirme de el?

Pony vendedor: (Acercandose a Wild) ¿A sucedido algo con ellos?

Wild: tal vez si, tal vez no… pero créame, me seria de mucha ayuda si me cuenta lo que recuerda… y de la misma forma lo olvida, una vez que me vaya de aquí.

Pony vendedor: (entendiendo lo que le quisieron decir) bueno, solo recuerdo que dieron el tour completo… y cuando regresaron, se llevaron unos adornos de recuerdo, un par de broches, y un par de cristales para adornar puertas.

Wild: ¿Nada mas?

Pony vendedor: Es todo…

Wild: Bien, gracias por su tiempo.

 **Time skip**

 _Narrando Wild: Ya era el medio dia cuando llegue al teatro de Hooflyn, una excelente opción si lo que buscas es una tarde llena de cultura. Al llegar, lo primero que note fueron todas las carrozas que habían en la entrada… debe ser una función muy entretenida para esa multitud, asi que pague la entrada en taquilla y pase._

 _La obra fue algo común, lo que se podría leer en cualquier novela con mucho drama. Al ver por los alrededores no note nada fuera de lo común, asi que deje mi asiento y me dirigi a un salón donde vendían bocadillos y recuerdos. Mientras solicitaba un jugo de manzana, escuche al dependiente del puesto de recuerdos hablando con su compañero._

Pony1: ¿Trajiste las figuras de cuarzo?

Pony2: Si, las de ayer se vendieron como pan caliente, a todos les gusto la obra.

Pony1: Sabes que el principal motivo del llenado no es la obra.

Pony2: Lo se, pero dales algo de crédito… no lo hacen mal…

Pony1: Es verdad; además, asi ambos obtenemos publicidad. 2 por el precio de uno. Nada mal.

Me iba a dirigir a donde ellos, cuando una voz llamo mi atención.

¿?: ¿Wild Shock en el teatro? Si no lo veo no lo creo

La voz prevenia de un delgado pony terrestre de pelaje gris, crin negra corta, usaba una gorra de visera y un sobretodo café claro que impedia ver su cutie mark. Se acercaba a mi, al tiempo que con un casco lanzaba una moneda al aire.

¿?: Si! Tenia razón. Wild Shock, mi detective favorito…

Wild: Hurry Break… mi soplon favorito…

Hurry.: (Afilando su mirada) Es raro verte en un lugar como este, ¿acaso dejaste el trabajo detectivesco y te dedicaras a las tablas?

Wild: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) No por el momento... debo suponer que vienes a ver si hay bits sueltos en la butacas, ¿no es asi?

Hurry: El que lo encuentra se lo queda... y si a los ponys les interesa algo, no deben apartarlo de su vista

Wild: Una curiosa selección de palabras la tuya... (Se acerca al pony flaco) Necesitare de tus habilidades.

Hurry: (Con una mirada de interés y guardando su moneda) ¿Y de cuanto hablamos exactamente?

Una bolsa cayo en el casco del terrestre gris. No necesitaba abrir la bolsa, con el peso de la misma, ya podía calcular cuantos bits había en ella. Una vez que la guardo, se dio por sentado el terrestre gris que acepto la propuesta.

Wild: Un unicornio desaparecido, pelaje mostaza, crin negra, cutie mark en forma de diamante con chispas, responde al nombre de Lucky Trick. Es residente del Imperio de Cristal y desapareció recientemente, fue visto por ultima vez por su familia en el Times Horseshoe.

Hurry: Interesante… vere que puedo averiguar…

Wild Shock le dio la espalda al tiempo que se retiraba de allí

Wild: Habra otra bolsa, si consigues traer informacion correcta.

No había necesidad de mirar voltear para saber que Hurry había aceptado el encargo.

 **Time Skip**

 _Narrando Wild: Hurry Break podrá ser un bribon, pero era de la clase de pony que podía conseguir informacion de lo que sea, siempre que hubiese dinero de por medio. Sabia bien que no me traicionaría, puesto que no he permitido que vaya a la cárcel, con la condición de que dejara sus fechorías anteriores, las cuales no eran de gran relevancia, aunque si molestas y se pusiera a pensar un poco en su futuro. Y hablando de futuro… aquí estoy, frente al gran evento de Futuro Provechoso… genial, todo un grupo de cerebritos presumiendo de que sus ideas son mejores que otras… aburrido, pero es parte del trabajo…_

 _Mientras miraba por los alrededores note varios objetos como detectores de gemas, un plan para sembrar manzanos en desierto de Arabia Equina, ¿racionamiento de nubes?... no entendia nada de eso, sin embargo, note que había muchos ponys reunidos en un puesto, asi que me acerque para ver de que se trataba. Alli logre ver un carruaje, y un pegaso de pelaje amarillo de crin verde, su cutie mark era un tornado y un rayo, otros 2 ponys terrestres de pelaje marron oscuro y crin gris repartían unos folletos. El puesto tenia un aviso que decía "El futuro de las calles, presentado por Smoke Cyclone"_

Smoke: … (señalando con un baston de metal el carruaje) asi es, esta es la maravilla que muchos de ustedes esperan en las calles, un carruaje como nunca antes visto, será como un viaje en tren, pero ustedes serán sus maquinistas, decidiendo su propio destino…

Al notar como todos los ponys se amontonaban para verlo mas de cerca decidi alejarme, además, no me agradaba ese sujeto. Al salir, solo note como la gente se agolpaba en torno al puesto, sin embargo, tome uno de los folletos del lugar. Me disponía irme cuando la voz del pegaso me llamo la atención.

Smoke: (Con una voz que denotaba simpatia) ¿Se va tan pronto amigo?, debería ir a mi puesto, le aseguro que no vera nada como lo que ofrezco en ningún otro lado. Sera algo que cambiara su vida.

Wild: Se lo agradezco, pero por el momento, no estoy interesado en adquirir un simple carruaje

Smoke: (algo ofendido) ¿Simple? Se nota que no estuvo en mi explicación o ha estado viviendo en una cueva en estos días, estos carruajes son cualquier cosa menos simples, paro le aseguro que cuando los vea, todo quedara tan claro como los cristales que usa.

Con esas palabras, el pegaso se retiro mientras trataba de entender que fue lo que me quizo decir. Di una ultima mirada al carruaje, mirando fijamente los vidrios de la puerta.

 **Time Skip**

 _Narrando Wild: Time Horseshoe era la ultima parada en esta investigación, muchas tiendas, muchos ponys, alguien debio haber visto algo, incluso hasta el mas minimo detalle puede ser útil…_

 _Durante un par de horas estuve hablando con distintos ponys, pero nadie vio nada en concreto, de hecho algunos estaban mas entretenidos con un desfile de carrozas que hubo junto con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, ni si quiera entiendo que le ven de emocionante a eso._

 _Mi ultimo testigo, vendedor ambulante si recordó haber visto a la familia, de hecho, lo recordó porque Lucky le compro algunas piezas de aghatas pulidas, pero luego de eso, como muchos, se dejo llevar por el inicio del desfile._

 _Sin mas que hacer, decidi retirarme de allí, dirigirme a los muelles a ver si veía algo, pero luego… pensé que lo mejor era volver con la Sra Honey Flower, quizás hablando con ella podamos encontrar algo que pasamos por alto._

 **Time Skip**

H.F.: Aun no ha encontrado nada…

Wild: Aun no sra. Pero he recorrido los lugares donde han estado y por lo menos ha habido testigos que los recuerdan, pero nada de donde esta su esposo.

Honey bajo su cabeza tristemente.

Wild: Según me comentaron algunos ponis, compraron algunos recuerdos durante su recorrido.

H.F.: (Levantando su rostro sin cambiar su semblante) Asi es, queríamos llevar algunos obsequios para nuestros amigos alla en casa, aunque Lucky era el más emocionado. Llego a comprar varios artículos de cristal.

Wild: En el puerto y a un vendedor en Time Horseshoe, ¿Correcto?

H.F.: Sin olvidar el teatro de Hooflyn.

Wild en eso recordé la conversación de los dependientes del puesto de recuerdos en el teatro.

Wild: A su esposo le deben gustar mucho las piezas de cristal, ¿Las colecciona?

H.F.: No realmente, experimenta con ellas.

Wild arqueo una ceja

H.F.: ¿Recuerda que le comente que leia libros de magia? Bueno, probaba hechizos en cristales, de hecho en uno de mis cumpleaños me dio una sorpresa iluminando un cuarto con diferentes cristales, se veía hermoso, hasta que después todos estallaron y por poco ocasiona un incendio... (solto una pequeña risa) aun asi, fue un lindo gesto.

Wild se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que tocaron la puerta

Wild: (Mirando a Honey) ¿Espera visitas?

La pony negó con la cabeza, Wild se puso de pie y le hizo un ademan a la yegua para que fuera a la puerta.

H.F.: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Busco a Wild Shock, me espera

Wild reconocio la voz, y le indico a Honey que abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, vio a Hurry Break con un gesto sonriente.

Wild: No te esperaba tan pronto

Hurry: Que puedo decir, me diste una buena motivación. Lo que me recuerda…

Wild: (Con un gesto serio) Primero lo primero, dinos que averiguaste.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, el detective y la unicornio observaron con paciencia al recién llegado.

Hurry: Debo decir que no se de que se trata esto, pero al parecer, ese pony que buscas hizo algo indebido… y todo este asunto parece relacionado con esa feria de ciencias…

Wild: ¿Que quieres decir?

Hurry: (Con una cara de poker) Antes de eso, déjame decirte lo siguiente. Hable con distintos corredores de apuestas...

H.F.: ¿Corredores de apuestas?

Wild: Es su forma de decir contactos, otros soplones.

Hurry: Dejenme continuar… bueno, algunos de ellos vieron los vieron a ustedes mientras daban su paseo, de hecho, se subieron a un carruaje y partieron de Hooveson hasta Hooflyn, aunque se bajaron un poco antes de llegar al teatro.

H.F.: Exacto (reconocio la yegua), no había donde estacionarse, el teatro estaba atestado de carruajes.

Hurry: Y no carruajes cualquiera, carruajes de la feria Futuro Provechoso.

Wild: Otra vez ese lugar.

Hurry: pues si, de hecho, esos carruajes están transitando por toda la ciudad a distintas horas.

Wild: (Interesado) Explicate.

Hurry: (Con una sonrisa de satisfaccion) Según mi investigación, el creador de esos carruajes, Smoke Cyclone, hablo para demostrar la eficiencia de su creación no solo con el alcalde, sino también con una empresa que se vio interesada en ese invento.

Wild: ¿Y que tienen esos carruajes?

Hurry: Que pueden movilizarse sin necesidad de que algún pony tire de ellos. Según Smoke, estos se mueven por medio de una batería hecha de cristal, aunque no dio muchos detalles de ella. Como ya te mencione, esos carruajes han estado llevando ponys al teatro y no solo eso, en ciertas horas estos carruajes hacen un recorrido por una ruta establecida, a modo de defile, esta ruta incluye parte de Times Horseshoe.

Honey abre su boca de forma sorprendida.

H.F.: No puede ser…

Wild y Hurry la observan.

H.F.: Ahora que recuerdo, cuando estuvimos en la feria viendo la exposición de Smoke, por un momento se abrio el compartimento donde estaba la batería, fue como de una pequeña explosión. Solo fue un momento ya que el la cerro de inmediato. Una vez que finalizo la explicación, Lucky dijo que debía hablar con ese pegaso. Lleve a Wish a ver otra de las exposiciones. Mientras Wish se entretenia, veía de reojo a Lucky y a Smoke, parecían discutir, bueno en realidad Lucky era el que parecía hablar, Smoke solo afirmaba o negaba, y era poco lo que hablaba o respondia. Luego de un par de minutos, el dejo al pegaso en su puesto y regreso con nosotros para luego salir de allí.

Wild: Es curioso lo que menciona Sr. Honey

Hurry: Si eso te parece curioso, espera a saber lo que averigue de nuestro amigo el pegaso inventor

Wild y Honey miraron a Hurry sin entender.

Hurry: Smoke Cyclone fue un aspirante a Wonderbolt, durante su estadía en la academia había impuesto un buen tiempo, pero desafortunadamente fue expulsado cuando descubrieron que utilizaba un artefacto para darse impulso.

Wild: no entiendo, ¿como fue que no lo notaron antes?

Hurry: Dicho artilugio era pequeño y la mitad era de cristal; pero durante uno de los ejercicios de vuelo, algo paso y el cristal perdió poder, dejando Smoke y a sus compañeros expuesto durante la maniobra. Smoke salio herido, y cuando revisaron su uniforme y encontraron el aparato a la altura de sus alas, fue que lo descubrieron. Se le hizo un juicio, y por haber mentido sobre sus verdaderas habilidades fue expulsado de la academia sin oportunidad para volver.

Wild: (pensativo) Y ahora regreso como inventor de una carroza impulsada por un cristal…

 **Time Skip**

 _Narrando Wild: Tuve que hacer una llamada de urgencia, luego le comunique a Honey que la veria en la feria, y le pedi a Hurry que se hiciera cargo de Wish, el cual accedió… después de decirle que esto era parte de la paga que le debía. Decidi pasar por mi oficina primero, debía prepararme, después de todo, podía sentir que se acercaba el final de esto…_

 _Honey y yo llegamos nuevamente a la feria de Futuro Provechoso, y se veía igual que cuando pase hace rato. Al llegar, le pedi a Honey que mantuviese distancia al tiempo que me acerca a mi obejtivo… era la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

Smoke Cyclone al verme, solo pudo sonreír.

Smoke: Miren quien regreso, mi amigo el pony de las cavernas… seguro ya ha visto mis maravillas por la ciudad y te ha interesado, ¿no es asi?

Wild: Aun no las he visto, sin embargo, me gustaría que me explicara todo sobre su carruaje.

Smoke: Con gusto, con gusto. Esta maravilla con ruedas no necesitan de ponys para que pueda moverse, cuenta con un motor que a base de cristal, el cual le da el impulso necesario para que arranque...

Mientras el pegaso hablaba, Wild observaba con cuidado el carruaje, dando vueltas alrededor de el.

Smoke: … de esta forma, los ponys pueden llegar a su destino por si mismos, harán su propio camino…

Wild: Me gusta como suena eso, y me parece lo más acertado. Es más, le compro uno!

Smoke: Excelente decisión! No se arrepentirá! Vamos a firmar los papeles y a elegir el modelo!

Wild: Ya lo elegi de hecho… quiero este que esta en exhibición…

Smoke: Claro, le dare un modelo como este

Wild: No entendio… Quiero este modelo exactamente…

Smoke perdió un poco su sonrisa.

Smoke: No le puedo dar este… es solo para exhibir, ni si quiera esta calibrado.

Wild: No importa, solo haga los ajustes y me lo llevo ahora mismo.

Smoke: no es el adecuado, ni siquiera ha sido probado en una carretera.

Wild: ¿Asi? Pues las ruedas me dicen lo contrario (Señalando las ruedas del carruaje) se notan que recorrido mucho, por el desgaste que presentan.

Smoke: Aun asi, no puedo venderle este!

Wild: De acuerdo, aceptare sus término…

Smoke: (Recuperando su sonrisa) Sabia decisión caballero, ahora si me acompaña…

Wild: En un momento, antes quiero ver como es por dentro el coche, asi como sus demás detalles

La sonrisa de Smoke cayo de golpe

Smoke: (Colocandose rápidamente frente al detective) Oiga, no puede subir allí sin permiso.

Wild: Yo solo quiero ver como es por dentro, después de todo, quiero estar seguro de lo que voy a comprar; no creo que eso tenga algo de malo, ¿o si?

Smoke: Pues no…

Wild: Pues bien…

Smoke: Aun asi este no es apto para ello.

Wild: Vaya, ¿acaso hemos olvidado la política de que el cliente siempre tiene la razón?...

Smoke: …

Wild: o tiene otro motivo…

Smoke: bueno…

En eso, un grupo de ponys policías llegan al lugar, Honey Flower les seguía atrás.

1: Smoke Cyclone! Como representantes de la ley aqui en Manehattan, venimos a revisar este carruaje.

Smoke al ver a los oficiales solo dijo.

Smoke: como gusten oficiales.

Los policías comenzaron su avance al carruaje, pero en eso un destello les llamo la atención cegándolos…

Justo cuando los ponys policías se dirigían al carruaje, Smoke Cyclone saco un cristal y lo estrello contra el suelo provocando un destello luminoso que cego a los presentes, momento que aprovecho para subirse al techo del carruaje. Uno de sus ayudantes, usando uno unos lentes oscuros se subio al frente.

Smoke: ARRANCA! AHORA!

 **(Insertar canción Festival of Servants - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Music Extended, buscarla en youtube)**

El pony café acciono una palanca y la carroza se puso enmarcha en medio de ponys que fueron empujados por el armatoste y otros que brincaron a un lado para evitar ser atropellados. La carroza atravesó la puerta del lugar de exhibición con un estruendo al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar, evadiendo ponys y otros carruajes

Smoke: Esto no puede ser! Como paso?! Bien, solo debo alejarme hasta que todo se calme! SI!, eso hare!

Wild: No lo creo!

Smoke miro atrás y vio a Wild Shock colgado de una cuerda que salía de una de sus mangas, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte giro le hizo perder el equilibrio, momento aprovechado por el detective para tomar impulso y lograr subirse al techo. Una vez allí, rápidamente hizo un ademan con su otra manga apuntado al pegaso, y una cuerda con esferas salio en dirección de el, enrrollandole las alas ante la atónita mirada Cyclone.

Wild: Si pensabas volar, ya no podras!

Smoke grito de ira y se lanzo contra el terrestre, este ultimo no hizo mas que moverse de un lado para evadirlo, sin embargo, pelear en un área de ese tamaño y en movimiento era difícil.

Smoke: (dando golpes con sus cascos al frente al tiempo que eran bloqueados) Por que te metiste en lo que no era de tu incumbencia? (tratando de sujetar a Wild)Que buscas de todo esto?

Wild: (Soltandose del agarre con un leve empujon) solo la verdad!

Smoke trato de empujarlo por un lado, pero Wild lo evadio, sin embargo el pegaso cayo ante la vista del detective, quien miro atrás para verlo en el asfalto, pero no lo hallo.

Smoke: Sorpresa!

Cuando cayo, Smoke había logrado colarse por la ventana de la puerta del carruaje, tomo su baston y salio por la otra ventana, subiéndose al carruaje nuevamente, sorprendiendo al terrestre y atizándole con el baston.

Smoke: esto es por entrometerte!

Un nuevo azote llego al detective.

Smoke: esto es por arruinar mi presentación… y esta para que me dejes en paz.

Un nuevo golpe lo saco del carruaje enviándolo al frente para que el armatoste pasara sobre el. Rapidamente Smoke fue a ver como había quedado el terrestre, pero no lo vio atrás.

Un repentino golpe en la mandibula le dio a entender que esto no había terminado.

 _Retrospectiva_

 _Cuando Wild cayo al suelo, solo fue cuestión de instantes para colocarse firme y con los cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza para que asi el carruaje pasara sobre el sin hacerle nada. Justo cuando estuvo debajo del carruaje alzo sus cascos y quedo enganchado en la parte inferior de este. Como si fuese una araña, comenzó moverse rápidamente desde debajo de la carroza, escalando por un lado y rápidamente llegando hasta la parte de atrás del carruaje, justo para darle un golpe con el casco a un sorprendido Smoke que no esperaba verlo allí._

 _Fin de restrospectiva_

Las ruedas del carruaje seguían con su atronador sonido de movimiento, cuando el pony que manejaba el armatoste noto algo.

Pony1: Jefe! Debemos parar!

Smoke: (Sin mirarlo) De eso nada! Tu sigue!

Pony1: Pero…

Smoke: SIN PEROS!

El pony no sabia que hacer, asi que se desvio y llego al puente de Manehattan para al menos continuar con la huida sin tantas curvas.

Smoke Cyclone se lanzo contra Wild Shock armado con su baston, pero no conto con que Wild sacara tambien un baston propio de su manga, y con un movimiento, desarmo a su oponente. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Wild tomo al pegaso y lo estampo contra el techo del carruaje, rompiéndolo y haciendo que ambos cayeran dentro del mismo.

Una pequeña explosión llamo la atención del pony café, y vio que el compartimento del motor echaba humo. Su expresión nerviosa cambio una de terror.

Pony1: Cada pony para si mismo!

Y sin mas, salto del carruaje al puente para escapar. Mientras, adentro de la carroza, Wild se recuperaba del impacto, solo para ver a un Smoke inconsiente y un Lucky Trick en las mismas condiciones que el pegaso, solo que amordazado y atado. Se asomo por el hueco del techo y se dio cuenta de que ese aparato ahora no tenia conductor y estaba sin control, eso sin contar que noto el humo.

Wild: (Penasndo de forma ironica) "justo lo que necesitaba"

De forma inmediata, llego al frente y detuvo la carroza, la cual casi se cae por el repentino cambio de velocidad. Luego abrió del compartimento del motor, del cual saco un cristal que se veía todo rojo, para luego lanzarlo fuera del puente directo al rio. El recorrido fue corto ya que el cristal desapareció en una violenta explosión que llamo la atención de muchos de los que veía lo que estaba pasando, asi como los policías que habían llegado en carruajes al lugar de la persecución.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Wild: Bueno… (viendo el lugar donde estallo el cristal) creo los planes de Smoke se hicieron humo!

 **Time Skip**

Honey Flower y su Wish Trick no cabian de gozo al ver que Lucky Trick estaba de regreso, algo mareado y deshidratado, pero nada que una buena cena y mimos familiares no pudieran curar.

H.F.: (abrazando a su esposo)Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta!

Wish: (abrazando a su padre)Te extrañe papá!

L.T.: Me alegro estar aquí, aunque no comprendo del todo porque paso todo esto

Wild: Permitame aclarar sus dudas. Vera, todo comenzó cuando usted fue a hablar con Smoke Cyclone, supongo que usted fue a decirle algo con respecto al "motor" de su carruaje, ¿no es asi?

L.T.: Bueno, es que me llamo la atención de que estuviese usando un cristal para que la carroza se moviera. Supuse que había encontrado una forma para que el cristal pudiera mantenerse estable, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía. Asi que fue a hacerle preguntas de como lo había logrado ya que, yo mismo intente hacerlo… pero no resulto. (esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a su esposa, dándole a entender de que hablaba)

Wild: Continue.

L.T.: Cuando hable Smoke, me explico el tipo de cristal que uso, y que los cargaba con energía eléctrica obtenida de algunos relámpagos, asi como de magia de algunos unicornios a quienes pago por ello. Sin embargo, le dije que eso no podía ser posible, ya que el tipo de cristal que uso, es muy común y frágil, que no soportaría tal carga, pero el parecía muy confiado en sus argumentos. Le reclame que eso podía ser muy peligros, pero seguía sin escuchar, asi que me fui de allí, pero pensaba en alguna forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Wild: Bien, lo siguiente solo lo puedo suponer, pero lo mas probable es que Smoke lo viese como una amenaza, puesto que el planeaba vender esas carrozas a una empresa para su producción en masa, y el hecho de tenerle a usted rondando podría haber arruinado su negocio.

H.F.: Por eso te secuestro, pero como lo hizo.

Wild: Durante el desfile… supongo que cuando las carrozas pasaron frente una de ellas se abrió y allí estaba Smoke en compañía de sus ayudantes, y lo forzaron a entrar.

L.T.: Si. Todo paso muy rápido, justo cuando comenzaron las explosiones de los cohetes en el cielo, sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro, y cuando me fije, lo ultimo que vi fue el rostro de Smoke antes de perder la consciencia.

Wild: Y luego lo oculto a plena vista en la exposición, esperando el momento de firmar el contrato y luego dejarlo a usted en algún lugar donde no pudiera estorbarle… Bien, con esto cerramos el caso, Smoke esta en la cárcel, sus vehículos estarán fuera de circulación, y no habrá peligro de alguna explosión.

H.F.: ¿Como alguien puede ser capaz de ganar dinero, a costa de la seguridad de otros?

Wild: El dira que pudo ser por el futuro, y si bien, su idea era muy interesante, no era la manera correcta de llevarla acabo… se necesita mucho trabajo para lograr un buen resultado.

H.F.: Gracias por devolverme a mi esposo!

Wild: No hay de que… ahora, ¿Tiene mi paga?

H.F.: Bueno… con respecto a eso, el precio era mas de lo que poseo en este momento. Si pudiese darme algo de tiempo…

Wild Shock se le quedo viendo largamente, pero en eso noto que el pequeño Wish Trick se acercaba a el, con un papel.

Wish: Pa ti! Gracias!

El papel era un dibujo de el detective, en el se veía que tenia una sonrisa. Debajo del dibujo, se podía leer (garabateado pero se entendia) la palabra "amigo". Luego mira al potrillo quien le sonríe.

Wild: (pensando) "no otra vez"

El detective suspiro, tomo el dibujo y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Wild: tienen suerte de que su hijo haya pagado por usted mis servicios… ahora me retiro, buenas noches.

Y con un ademan con su sombrero, se retiro del lugar

2 dias despues...

En el Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Cadence tomaba el te tranquilamente después de revisar varios documentos; en eso, siente que es observada, sin embargo, aunque sorprendida, sabe perfectamente quien es.

Cadence: Bienvenido Wild!

Wild: Saludos princesa Cadence.

Cadence: Wild, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, sabes que no me gusta los formalismo viniendo de mis amigos.

Wild: (Sonriendo) Lo se… solo queria molestarte un poco.

Candece: ¿Como hiciste para llegar aquí sin anunciarte?

Wild se encongio de hombros.

Wild: Sabes que tengo mis métodos… ademas, me gusta ser discreto.

Cadence: Pues deberías buscarte otro atuendo. Supongo que realizaste mi encargo, ¿verdad?

Wild le entrega un papel en forma de copo de nieve.

Wild: ¿Lo dudas?

Cadence: (Con una pequeña risa) ni por un instante… (Su gesto se torno algo serio) Asi que, ¿cuanto fue en esta ocasión?

Wild muestra el dibujo de Wish Trick

Wild: el hijo de la pareja ya me pago… y con creces.

El detective se dio la vuelta para irse

Cadence: ¿Regresas a tu oficina o ya te mudas a otro lugar?. Esto de estar cambiando de lugar me dificulta localizarte. Sabes que si me lo pidieras, podría ayudarte a quedar en un lugar fijo, incluso aquí en el imperio, si quisieras.

Wild: No es mi estilo permanecer en un solo lugar. Ademas, los crímenes jamas se limitan a un solo punto, eso es algo que tu ya deberías saber bien. Sabes que tengo el dinero suficiente como para vivir cómodamente.

Cadence: Si de verdad tienes tanto dinero, ¿para que continuas con esto?

Wild Shock llega hasta la puerta, mira a la princesa y una sonrisa aflora en su cara.

Wild: Porque me gusta lo que hago…

Y sin mas, el detective sale por ella. La princesa inmediatamente se acerca a la misma solo para ver que su amigo ya había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Y con este, terminamos las 3 historias.**

 **Disculpe la ortografía, por favor. Y espero no haber dejado ningun detalle suelto.**

 **Solo quedaría una pequeña nota de autor…**

 **Nos leemos…**


	4. Nota de Autor

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como todos los personajes de la serie, son propiedad de Hasbro, solo son mios aquellos personajes u Other Characters creados por mi...**_

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

Una sombra sentada frente a un escritorio observa al frente.

Shunk: Bien, aquí vengo a explicar un poco de mis OC., asi como en quienes me base para crearlos. Empecemos…

 ** _Swift Striker: Es una rara amalgama entre Alucard y Charles Vincent, ambos de la saga de juegos de Castlevania. De Alucard, algo de su personalidad y su capacidad de vuelo. De Charles, algo de su apariencia, asi como los artilugios que carga. Si en google imágenes escriben Charles Vincent Castlevania, verán una imagen de el portando varias cruces, cargando una cruz enorme en su espalda y lo que parece ser un martillo de madera._**

 **Blacky Shade: Basado en Olrox, de Castlevania SOTN. Conocido también como el vampiro mágico, capaz de usar ataques mágicos y también de transformarse en una enorme criatura verde si es herido de gravedad.**

 **Misty Spellhound: Basada en Sypha y Yoko Belnandez, de Castlevania 3 y SOTN, una caza vampiros que puede emplear hechizos elementales, como relampagos, fuego y hielo.**

 **Powder Frost: Basada en Actrise, de Castlevania 64, una mujer que dejo su vida actuacion en el teatro para convertirse en una bruja. Ella, a cambio de poder, sacrifico a 100 niños, incluyendo uno suyo. Sus ataque se basan en el uso de cristales.**

 **Wild Shock: Basado en Grant Danasty, de Castlevania 3 y SOTN, asi como en el doctor Black Jack (de la serie y manga del mismo nombre), perteneciente a Ozamu Tezuka. Grant era un feroz pirata que podía colgarse de las paredes y techos, además de usar cuchillos como armas. Black Jack es un extraordinario doctor, que ejerce su profesión sin licencia, sus precios pueden ser tremendamente altos, sin embargo, con su habilidad casi divina en el manejo del bisturí, puede realizar casi o cualquier tipo de operación.**

 **Hurry Break: Basado en el clásico soplon de las películas de antaño, el que siempre sabe de mucho sobre todo, pero se guarda un par de secretos solo por si acaso. Siempre dira lo necesario, ya sea bien por un precio, o porque le conviene. Es del tipo de persona que no busca problemas, pero siempre estará pendiente de todo.**

 **Smoke Cyclone: Basado un poco en el personaje Wind Raider, asi como en aquellos científicos que no se detienen para crear sus inventos. Este quizás es el amalgamado mas raro de los pocos personajes que he presentado. Amargado por no poder realizar sus sueños de ser un wonderbolt, se dedico a la construccion de maquinas, sin tomar en cuanta las medidas de seguridad, solo importandole el beneficio personal.**

Shunk: Bien, con este ultimo capitulo me despido… Ojala hayan disfrutado un poco de alguna de estas 3 historias… Nos leemos...


End file.
